The ASEAN Way
by mimi-chan and aliling-chan
Summary: One-shots or more about the ASEAN characters. Hang out with these ASEAN characters as they go through every day life, craziness, chaos and all. Warnings are stated inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The ASEAN Way**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in it. They belong to Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warnings:** Craziness, stuff that doesn't make much sense

**Characters:** Members of the ASEAN 10

(Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia, Philippines, Brunei, Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos and Myanmar)

**Extra Notes:** Other characters will be included as well and might contain some Alternate Universe or something. Depends on the request and my mood.

...

ASEAN (Association of Southeast Asian Nations), an alliance consisting of 10 Southeast Asian nations. Founded by the foreign ministers of 5 out of the 10 nations who are members. The motivations for the birth of ASEAN were so that its members' governing elite could concentrate on nation building, the common fear of communism, reduced faith in or mistrust of external powers in the 1960s, and a desire for economic development.

The member nations strive to deepen their friendship and trusts between each other. Each nation has unique traditions which they could call their own, breath-taking sceneries eager to be explored and craziness just waiting to happen in a split second.

"Testing, testing, is this thing working?"

"Here let me try ana~."

A young man with glasses, takes the mic from the other, still had a smile on his face. He taps the mic a few times before speaking into it.

"Sa-wat-dee kraup everyone, I am Thailand. Please feel free to tune in to my travel show. Today, we're-"

Before Thailand could even finish, a few certain people tackle him to the floor with angry looks with the others looking on.

"Stupid! Since when did this become your travel show?"

"Trying to steal the spotlight huh? Think again!"

"Just because you had the camera doesn't mean you're the star!"

"Give back the spotlight and we'll spare you from the worst!"

All of the yelling above involves being in a TV show or something like that. From the first to last were done by, Malaysia, Cambodia, Philippines and Indonesia. They were NOT pleased when Thailand claim the show like that.

"Should we stop them?" Brunei asked.

"No, leave them be. When they're done, they'll realize what we're doing." Singapore replied, turning away from the fight and test the microphone once again.

"Testing, testing. Um...I am Singapore, the only develope nation in South East Asia and also one of the founding members of ASEAN along with Thailand, the one being tackled on the floor just now and currently being strangled by my sisters,"

"How can you said that so casually!?" Brunei remarked, a little shock at Singapore's lack of reaction while doing the introduction.

"Malaysia, the one with the red hibiscus hair clip, Indonesia, the one with the short pony tail and finally, Philippines, the one with the slightly wavy hair." Singapore continued before passing the microphone to Brunei.

"These five nations are the founding members of ASEAN, the other five joined a little later, that includes me, Brunei, Cambodia, the one guy with my sisters other than Thailand, Vietnam, the other lady with the pony tail and finally, Myanmar who's currently not here at the moment for an unknown reason."

Vietnam then takes the microphone from Brunei and continued "This story will be filled with hilarious one-shots and all under the title 'The ASEAN Way'. Special guests appearance will include every nation so far that existed in the show. Others are to be requested in a review or a PM to the author."

After Vietnam finished, Cambodia proceeds to snatch the microphone from Vietnam. He likes showing off the air of toughness once in a while even though the others beat him at that.

"You could say that this is more like a quickie but history, politic and others aren't meant to be touch in this but if they do appear in a chapter, there'll be warnings."

"But be on a lookout for my Manglish! It'll surely satisfy craziness even more!" Malaysia chipped in before being pushed out of the way by Indonesia.

"Enough of Malaysia and more of me!" Indonesia said, winking.

"All of us shall have a part in this! Not one less!" Philippines added.

"It's a special bond that we shared that keeps ASEAN together through thick and thin. No matter how many times people try to break the bond." Myanmar said.

"We'll repair the bond again and again!" Thailand continued.

Malaysia grins as she lifted her hand in front of her. "All for ASEAN!"

"ASEAN for all!" the others chorused.

**...End...**

**A/N:** First chapter! Inspired by TRACK-A-Sama's Asian Quickies and Gintama! Please read and review. Remember to give a shoutout of your country! Now taking request.


	2. World Meeting

**The ASEAN Way**

**Chapter 1: World Meeting**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in it. They belong to Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warnings**: Craziness, not so good writing, bit of Manglish and Singlish

**Characters**: Members of the ASEAN 10

(Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia, Philippines, Brunei, Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos and Myanmar)

Extra Notes: Other characters will be included as well and might contain some Alternate Universe or something. Depends on the request and my mood.

...

The World Meeting has come once again, this time, the ASEAN 10, has been invited to join. And with these nations around, it be anything but peace and quiet. However, we won't go there yet, we will go to the scene where the ASEAN 10 is to attend the World Meeting and HOPEFULLY, coming up good solutions to solve the world's problems such as global warming.

Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei and Myanmar remained silent, already having the feeling who they're going to meet, although Malaysia has been invaded by Portugal and Netherlands, adding Japan in it, England is the one who shared the longest history with her. Singapore also shared quite a long history with England as well along with Brunei.

"Those days of eating England's burnt cooking," Singapore said under his breath, paling slightly.

"And those terrible charcoal like food which England called scones..." Brunei added.

"Getting upset stomachs altogether..." Malaysia added.

"Reminiscing the days which we went into the toilet to vomit out the contents..." Myanmar added, his thick brow twitching a little.

The four shuddered at the thought, clutching their stomachs as they make noises to protest of horrible and deadly scones entering them again.

In the corner, Vietnam is swinging her boat paddle, one may asks what is she doing by swinging her boat paddle like that. Well, to answer that, you might know that France and America played a huge part in Vietnam's history, and with a perverted Frenchman and a noisy American...you'll get a very angry Vietnam.

"Vietnam, what are you doing ana?" Thailand asked.

"Swinging my oar. I don't know whether I can knock those two out with its current state." Vietnam replied, not bothering to look at Thailand.

"Vietnam, I think it's better to **kill **them off, don't you think?" Laos asked sweetly.

Cambodia paled. America and France is so going to get it on the day of the World Meeting, by that time, he will make himself scarce. No way he is going to be involve in these mess.

...

The day of the World Meeting has finally come. This time, the ASEAN 10 looked quite presentable or...at least some of them.

"It's now or never guys." Brunei said, taking a deep breath.

"Let's go in already!" Philippines chided, going ahead with Indonesia.

Members of the ASEAN 10 entered the hotel lobby of the hotel where the meeting would be held with eagerness, excitement and a feeling of revenge. Their eyes looked around the lobby, some nations were already there, chatting their time away while some prefer to drink a cup of coffee before the meeting.

They feel kind of left out as these nations looked so...tall and all. Even the ladies were taller than them, their leaders weren't kidding when they say people of the West are taller than the people of the East. Their language is way different from the language they speak. Some of the ASEAN members split up to look for whoever they are looking for, leaving behind Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei, Myanmar, Thailand and Cambodia.

"What are we going to do now?" Cambodia asked.

Malaysia shrugged. "Not sure. For the meantime we could just hang around here till the meeting starts."

"_Papa Espanya_~!"

...

With Philippines, she looked around the lobby, searching for a certain Spaniard. Things don't go off well at first but Philippines still get along well with him and also a certain Italian henchman of Spain's as well who has quite a lot of colourful vocabulary.

"_Filipinas_~!" a cheery voice called out to her.

Philippines turned and smiled widely. "_Papa Espanya_~!"

Spain and Philippines run towards each other in a slow motion with tears flowing from their eyes. Colourful flowers blooming in the background as they throw themselves into each other for a nice warm hug. Meanwhile, the other ASEAN nations were watching their 'touching' reunion.

...

"Why the colourful background ah?" Singapore asked, watching the reunion with the other members of the ASEAN 10.

"No idea." Myanmar shrugged.

"Can we get out of here right now?" Malaysia asked, already feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Why ana? They looked so happy together." Thailand said, pointing to the family reunion there with echoes of Papa and _Mi Hija_ (my daughter in Spanish) coming from them.

...

Indonesia, far from her other family members, was also looking around for a certain Dutchman or at least his Belgian sister. Once her eyes fell on the tall man with a long scarf and blond spiky hair, she brightens up.

"Holland!" she called.

Holland or Netherlands turned to the source of the voice, his face heats up a little at the sight of the young Indonesian lady running towards him.

"Holland..."

Both Netherlands and Indonesia shared eye contact for a moment.

"So we meet again." Indonesia said, smiling at Netherlands.

"Y-Yeah"

In the background, Belgium was smiling with a confused Luxembourg next to her. Well, Belgium had to admit, she does like to seeing them together.

...

England had just arrived at the hotel lobby when he saw a small group watching Spain and another lady hugging each other. What's with the colourful background?

Just as England approaches the scene, a young lady whom he had known for years as one of his colonies, turned around, accidently making eye contact with him. The red hibiscus in her hair gave away her identity.

"Hello there, Malaysia." England greeted.

"Oh, hi there Mr. Caterpillar Eyebrows Who Cook Horrible Food." Malaysia greeted back, smiling oh so innocently.

A vein appeared at his forehead. Sure she had been quite sweet and all, a bit rebellious but...she still shared her passion of making him mad like her other siblings from the Commonwealth.

"Good day Mr. Terrible Cook With Caterpillar Eyebrows." Myanmar greeted as he and Singapore turned around, after Malaysia had greeted the Englishman.

"Yeah, hi there Mr. British Gentleman Who Cook Terrible Cook With Ridiculously Thick Eyebrows Like A Caterpillar." Singapore greeted, grinning a little.

The three of them didn't bother to wait for a reply as they were already fleeing the scene with a fuming England going after them at top speed.

...

Germany cleared his throat as he glanced around. Everyone was present for the meeting except...

"Where is America and France?" Germany asked.

As on cue, the double doors were thrown open by a certain American and French. Both were pale as they slammed the door closed behind them, before sliding down to catch their breath. The two of them received looks from many nations but those looks were ignored by the two.

"Did we lost them?" America asked, catching his breath, didn't bother to look at the Frenchman.

"Oui, I think so." France replied, with uncertainty in his voice.

"America, France, what happened to you two? Why are you late?" Germany asked.

Before America or France could reply, a loud banging was heard from the door. They paled even more as both of them try to hold the door.

"We can explain later! But first help us out here!" France cried out, trying to prevent the doors from being knock down by whatever or whoever it is on the other side of the doors.

However, no one did get the chance to help those two out nor did America and France to relax for a moment.

The doors were soon knocked down. America and France quickly hid behind Germany, with a thought that maybe Germany could help them. Figures were seen standing on the broken door. Because of the dust and all, the figures were just a blurry image.

"Geez, you don't have to lock the doors on us you know." a female voice complained.

"Ya lah, the least you could do is to let us in." another voice agreed.

"Honestly, doesn't anyone here volunteer to open the door for us?" another female voice complained.

"Ana~, it took us a while to get here." a male voice added.

"It only took a while because they were too preoccupied with some people." another male voice said.

As the dust slowly cleared up, five people stood in the front. And another five behind them. Dressed in their finest clothing that had been tainted with dust, they stood tall and all. Glancing around to look for their seats.

"How rude to lock us out before we could even introduce ourselves properly." Myanmar said.

"Indeed, though I do have business with those two." Vietnam agreed, glaring at America and France who flinched at the glare.

"Have you guys know nothing about manners?" Brunei asked, a little displeased.

"But then again, it's not like we are well-behaved ourselves." Cambodia added, smiling a little.

Laos nodded. "True. We are already late for our meeting but still it is not nice to locked us out like that."

No one utters a word after that. They were either shocked or surprise at their presence in the meeting. One question to many nations not all, who are they?

"We are the ASEAN 10." Thailand finally said.

"We do things the ASEAN way." Singapore added, grinning a little.

"_Salam kenal_." Indonesia said, giving a small wink.

...

**A/N**: I'm done! Sorry for the long wait! However I will be taking off for a while because of my midterms starting the second week of August. I am not a huge supporter of whatever pairings there well if family ones...Father England and Daughter Malaysia is my favourite! Any requests? Feel free to leave a PM so I can work on it when I get back. Please read and review. Remember to give a shoutout of your country! Now taking request.

**Extra Notes:** Current sensitive issues will not be accepted. So are recent tragedies that befall on any of the ASEAN countries especially the one that made it to the international headlines not too long ago. You can send me if you want but I will not do that. Please respect the people who are affected by it and also to give your prayers, supports and thoughts to their loved ones who are going through tough times.


	3. Random Moments or whatever

**A/N**: New chapter of The ASEAN Way! Sorry for not updating for a super long time! Laziness, assignments, another story to manage, exams and you know the rest.

**Warnings:** Craziness, not so very good writing (like I care! All I want is to entertain my readers with a good laugh), Singlish, Manglish, mentions of yaoi (**just the word) **and so on...

...

**One**

**-Birthdays-**

Four nations enter a dark room. With no source of light at all except for their cell phones.

"Why is it so dark ar?"

"Dun know lah."

"Strange, they asked us to come here yet, why isn't anyone here?"

"Maybe they're going to attack us with stuff or something?"

Entering into another room, also a dark with the only source of light being the candles on the cakes.

"What the-"

"Cakes?"

POP! POP! POP!

The dark room suddenly became bright. Confettis landed on these four nations' heads and shoulders. From left to right, Indonesia, Singapore, Malaysia and Vietnam.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the other nations (Thailand, Philippines, Brunei, Cambodia, Laos, South Korea, America and Timor Leste) greeted.

The four of them blinked. Their birthdays...why didn't they expect it? Well, they were pretty much busy and what they didn't expect is that their family members would plan a surprise party for them.

"Now blow the candles and make a wish ana~" Thailand said.

"After that, you'll have K-POP performance from me da-ze!" South Korea added.

Philippines and America grinned as they pulled the four to the cakes to blow the candles.

"Don't be shy now~! Blow the candles!" both Philippines and America chided.

"Hold on there!" Indonesia interrupted "What flavour of cakes you have there?"

Everyone grinned. "Your favourite~."

"Great! Let's do it!"

**TWO**

**-Water Festival-**

Another normal day in Bangkok, Thailand. No more, no less. Peace and quiet finally. Too quiet...

People at this day prefer to stay indoors. Why did they do such a thing? Well, ladies and gentlemen, ever heard of the water festival? Where people throw water balloons, use water guns on passerby and all? Celebrated in Thailand and probably other ASEAN countries.

An unsuspecting country just happened to be the victim of this water festival.

Thailand and his people are already loaded with water ballons, water guns and more. All they need is a victim. Yes, an innocent victim. One innocent victim to pass by.

"Why am I here?" a voice with a British accent asked.

"There's something here today."

"Yes, you won't regret it."

Finally.

England looked around. Not a sign of life to be seen. Turning around to the two young males, Hong Kong and Australia, he asks "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Trust me Dad." Hong Kong said, pulling out a water gun.

"You're gonna love it." Australia continued, taking out buckets of water balloons.

"What are you-"

SPLAT!

"ATTACK!" Thailand ordered.

His people suddenly jumped out from their hiding place and started attacking or rather do anything that'll make England soaked to the bone. Hong Kong and Australia also joined in the fun with Malaysia and Singapore coming in with all of the water weapons in a truck.

England, slightly annoyed, grabbed a water balloon and also started throwing it at the others as well.

Then, a helicopter arrived. Everyone grinned.

"LET IT OUT CAMBODIA!" Australia yelled

The Cambodian nodded, giving the others a thumbs up. Pressing the red button, a humongous water balloon dropped.

**THREE**

**-Shadow Puppets-**

Young Indonesia, Malaysia were bored. Nothing much to do. As an older sister, Indonesia wants to do something for her younger sister. Then, she came up with an idea. A brilliant one.

At night, little Malaysia sat in front of a screen. Then, a puppet or rather its shadow appears on the screen.

"_Salam kenal_ young lady" the puppet greeted in an old man's voice.

Young Malaysia giggled. "Who are you?"

"I am Mat and I like playing with children." the puppet replied back.

Behind the screen, little Indonesia smiled as she mimicked the voices of others in order to entertain her sister.

"I am the Great British Empire!" Indonesia said in an attempt to mimicked England's voice while holding a puppet of England.

"Hihi, your cooking sucks!" Little Malaysia exclaimed.

"Excuse me? My cooking is just fine!"

"Really? Then why your food is always burnt?"

"I wasn't concerntrating that time!"

And so Little Indonesia keeps on doing it, making her sister laugh and giggled on the way. She is indeed adorable. It lasted until Little Malaysia yawned.

"My, aren't you sleepy aru?" Little Indonesia asked in fake China's voice.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No...*yawn* I'm...not..." Exhaustion finally took over the younger girl as she gives in to sleep.

Indonesia slowly creeps out from behind the screen. She smiled at the sight of her sister's sleeping form. With her strength, she carries her sister on her back and heads back to her house. It wasn't much but at least...her sister loved it. No matter whoever comes, she would never let anyone hurt her sister in any way.

(A/N: There's no specific era or time for the shadow puppets but I just wanted to use their chibi forms for this shadow puppet show.)

**FOUR**

**-To be a Lady-**

Malaya (during British colonization era) frowned. England sure has his ways in making her more lady-like. He even hired someone professional (annoying old hag) to teach her ways to become more lady like.

Books balanced on her head as she wears high heels. Totally unfair. Wearing a funny dress that she could barely breathe in, remember to be polite, proper table manners and all.

"A lady must be polite!"

"A lady must be graceful!"

"A lady must be gentle!"

She had enough of this. Removing the books from her head, the 'annoying old hag' interferes "Where are you going young lady?"

"Out. I had enough of this." Malaya simply said, placing the books on a nearby table.

"Young lady, if Sir England would to hear a word about this-"

Malaya shot her down with a glare that would kill her if it can.

"He has no right to control what I do or wear. He can complain if he wants but I'll never listen."

(A/N: Just imagine Malaya in her early teens, not really lady like.)

**FIVE**

**-Human Name-**

"A human name?" Philippines asked.

America nodded. "A human name is required for when...uh...how do you say...?"

Philippines simply sighs. Why must she need a human name when she's a nation? Picking up a book she was reading just now, she remembered something.

"Maria Clara Dela Cruz"

"Huh?"

"That's my human name." Philippines said, her voice full of confidence.

**SIX**

**-Same birthday as Hatsune Miku?-**

"There's something I noticed after all this time." America said.

"What is it that you notice? Is it that all the time I was right and you were wrong?" Philippines asked.

"Have you finally noticed that yaoi will rule the world?" Hungary asked.

"Or is it that your hamburgers are deadly?" Vietnam asked as well.

After a while, America replied "No, what the heck is that? and NO!"

"Then what is it that you noticed all this time?" Philippines asked.

America beamed. "Malaysia has the same birthday as Miku!"

Silence took over. That's it? The three female nations gave the American looks. How can America notice such a thing yet turn a blind eye on other things? But then, they should not expect much as well from America.

"That kind of explain why Malaysia is receiving Hatsune Miku stuff from Bang Jepun (Japan) on her birthday." Singapore said.

**SEVEN**

**-Gakuen AU: Clubs-**

Lien (Vietnam) frowned. Isn't there a club decent enough for her to join? Looking at the reports of the clubs, most of them are probably has a president but no members at all. Somsak (Thailand) had asked her earlier to join the Elephant Admiration Club that he and Neeraja (India) joined but she turned down the offer.

Well, if she's lucky enough, she might bump into someone who does not have a club to join or maybe she should asks Mei (Taiwan) on which club she's joining.

"Lien! Lien!" a voice called out.

The young Vietnamese turned around to see Mei running towards her. Talk about perfect timing. At least her club isn't that bad or anything.

"Good timing Mei! What club are you joining?" Lien asked.

Mei simply grinned. "Well Lien, I can't really say but..."

Mei leaned in and whispered something to Lien who in turn blushed.

"You! How could you Mei?"

"What do you mean Lien?"

"Of all clubs, why must it be the Yaoi Club?!"

**EIGHT**

**-Tug of War-**

Welcome to the annual Tug of War competition ladies and gentlemen. There are two teams that will be competing today. Let's welcome Team East and Team West.

Team East consists of Thailand, Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines and Australia while Team West consists of Denmark, Prussia, America, Spain and France.

The referees are Hungary, Singapore, South Korea and Turkey.

"Ready?" Denmark asked, grinning.

"We're ready ana." Thailand replied, smiling.

"Let the tug of war begin!"

The two teams pulled the rope with all their might. None of the team members are willing to lose. This is a battle of the lifetime! With their prides on the line, they strive to hold their ground.

"Who do you think will win?" Hungary asked.

"I might be going against my family for this but Team West has the higher possibility in winning this." Singapore said.

"Unless someone criticised someone, the result is pretty obvious." Turkey added.

"Yeah da-ze." South Korea agreed.

Thailand then said something "Hey guys, if we lose this...we'll be their servants."

"WHAT!?"

"You bet on us mate!?"

"No way are we losing to those losers!" Indonesia growled, pulling the rope even harder.

"I would NEVER EVER agree to this thing!" Malaysia added, pulling more harder than before.

"They WILL NOT have ME as their servant!"

And so the three sisters pulled the rope, Team West almost landed in the mud but Denmark holds his stand by sinking his boots into the ground, the others did the same.

The result is...

"Woah..." was all Singapore managed to say.

"Tough..."

"Amazing..."

With an incredible miracle, Team East won the tug of war! Now what will the prize be for this team?

"Not only you'll be declared as champions," Hungary said, holding her mic "but you will also get the chance to have the losing team to do whatever you want!"

"Really ana~?" Thailand asked.

Hungary nodded. "Just choose whoever you want to be your servant for a week!"

Evil grins came from Team East, two words, not good.

**NINE**

**-Cheering Team-**

Another bright and beautiful sunny day, in the city of Singapore where the ASEAN meeting is held, the birds were singing, the fishes were swimming and two nations were arguing again over a pointless topic.

"I have the best cheering team! Stick with it!"

"No! My cheering team are way~ better than yours!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Wanna bet on it!"

"Bring it on!"

Other nations were already used to the arguing. After all, since when they would stop, well, only the heavens will know when. Until then, let's just forget about it. Yes, ignore them and continue on with the meeting.

Singapore slammed his hand onto the table. "NO WE CAN'T IGNORE THEM AND CONTINUE ON WITH THE MEETING!"

"Then what do you expect? Stop them?" Philippines asked sarcastically.

"You know it isn't that easy." Brunei added.

Singapore, yes, is fuming mad at the moment. Why? His sisters were arguing and over a pointless topic, the nations would not bother to go on with the meeting and they would return home without discussing anything AND...his boss had already threatened him several times for this...

"First of all, is there any way to stop them from arguing again once we get them to stop?" Cambodia asked.

Singapore opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Can't we just use England's magic for this? Just a simple spell to make them stop arguing all the time." Myanmar suggested.

"We can't. Remember the last time we tried that?" Laos pointed out.

The others shuddered at the thought of it.

"PLEASE...don't remind me that." Singapore said.

Brunei clutched his head and started mumbling something about Indonesia and Malaysia talking to each other in a VERY POLITE way! Manners, fairytales, compliments of each other, shopping and others.

Vietnam sighs. "Look if we want them to stop, we will have them to settle their fight. If they want to cheer, we'll let them do it, until they exhaust themselves. That way, they will be too tired to argue and for once, we can get something done."

...Silence...

"Why don't we give it a try ana? But...with a few conditions..." Thailand suggested.

...

"IN-DO-NE-SIA! IN-DO-NE-SIA! IN-DO-NE-SIA!"

"MALAYSIA BOLEH! MALAYSIA BOLEH! MALAYSIA BOLEH!"

The remaining ASEAN members watched the cheering going on. Some even brought snacks to eat while they watch. Singapore filming the whole cheering contest.

"We are so gonna make a lot of money out of this." Singapore said.

Philippines nodded in agreement. "For once, we had done something productive!"

"Wicked idea Thailand." Myanmar said.

"It wasn't much ana. Paint their faces and make them wear some traditional costumes or flags or jerseys, they are all set."

**TEN**

**-Introducing Timor Leste-**

Timor Leste, Indonesia's precious little sister (still little and adorable), who had claimed her independence from her a few years ago. Although she hasn't grown much since her independence, she is still the lovable little Timor Leste everyone knew.

"Big sister!"

"Timor~!"

Yes, the two sisters get along very well. Indonesia, well, in reality, is actually protective of her like Papa Portugal beats her at that. Sometimes, Indonesia would force her territories/states to be on a lookout for her. Timor Leste maybe independent but...try telling that to Indonesia and Papa Portugal whether they could stop following her wherever she goes just because she has the body of a little child and we'll see the reaction.

Most of the time, Timor Leste would be seen with the ASEAN family, she does show up for Asian family reunion dinner but a very 'special' seat is often reserved for her.

"I'm going to join ASEAN one day!" Timor Leste had said.

That she had been trying to. Indonesia has been pushing the other ASEAN nations to let her join however only after she fullfill a few conditions. The reason she's eager to join was to get her Big Sister Indonesia and Papa Portugal to stop worrying about her if she joined ASEAN (that's what she thought).

Well, we'll be rooting for you Timor, don't give up!

**...END...**

**A/N:** Done! Doesn't seem like a come back chapter but...once I got ideas or sorts...I'll be back. My writing ain't good but if it can make people laugh, why bother? So until then...

**Indonesia: Please**

**Philippines: Follow**

**Brunei: Favourite**

**Singapore: Or Review**

**Malaysia: Feel**

**Thailand: Free**

**Cambodia: To Request**

**Vietnam: Your Ideas**

**Laos: By PM**

**Myanmar: Or by leaving a review**

**Timor Leste: Until then, bye bye!**


	4. ASEAN 10 meets Nordic 5 (not so good)

**A/N:** Back with another chapter! A request from **Nabila Putri (Guest), **her request is a chapter where they meet the Nordic 5? Or the Russians, or maybe The Baltics? But, my head is screaming do the Nordic 5 over and over but then, I am not very good with any of them so don't kill me. And thank you all so much for the likes, favs and all everyone! I ran into a Writer's Block...damn it...

**Warnings**: OCs, not so good writing (again, I don't care! If people can smile and laugh while reading it, it's enough), Craziness and others...

**Theme:** Hetalia AU

**Characters:** ASEAN 10 (I think we'll have Female Laos here), Timor Leste

...

Another beautiful day for everyone to enjoy. The birds are singing, the wind is blowing, the flowers are blooming. Mother Nature's contributions have not been forgotten here. The flute's music really matches the calming and peaceful background. What a peaceful day this is...

"WHAT!?"

Or not.

"You're joking!"

Indonesia shook her head. "No! For the first time in forever, we are heading for a World Meeting in a Nordic country!"

"Which country?" Malaysia asked.

"Denmark." Indonesia replied.

Some 'oohs' coming from the other ASEAN countries could be heard. Indeed it is something new. Usually the meeting would be held at America's place or England's. But this...this was something new.

"OMG, when are we going there?" Philippines asked, couldn't contain her excitement any longer. Indeed, such a marvelous opportunity for everyone to be at another country even though they are nations themselves and can freely travel wherever they wished but...work caught up to them that they simply don't have the time to do so.

Vietnam takes the letter from Indonesia's hand and replied "Next Monday. It also says to packed a lot of coats or winter jackets as it is really cold."

"Noted but...you might need to yell _Kak_ Vietnam." Singapore said, jerking his thumb behind him where his sisters along with Cambodia and Laos were celebrating. Thailand simply joined in the fun.

The young woman sighs while muttering something under her breath "_Thằng ngốc _(idiots)."

...

Finally, the day of the meeting has come. The ASEAN countries were dressed very formally that time. After all, first impression is a MUST. The group heads to the address on the card, which is the address to the Nordics' house somewhere in Denmark, even though the Nordics have their own house, they pretty much get together at Denmark's.

With a huge smile, Indonesia turned to her family "Alright gang! This is it! The big moment!"

Indonesia then turns around to ring the doorbell but the door suddenly opens and a pie was thrown at her face. At least it's not Vietnam.

...

Inside the Nordic household, everyone was seated, however, the beaten up Danish man was the uneasy attention of the others. Probably for throwing that pie just now.

"Sorry about that. Hopefully he didn't ruin your clothes." a young man with a lighter blonde hair and violet eyes said.

Indonesia simply smiled and waved it off "No worries. It's still pretty clean."

"I'm Finland. This guy next to me is Sweden," Finland said, gesturing the large Swedish man with glasses, who nod in greeting.

"Norway," the blonde man with an emotionless face also nod.

"I'm Iceland."

"While the guy you just beat up is Denmark." Finland pointed to the man who was lying on the couch, all bandaged up.

Singapore and Brunei gave Denmark looks of pity but it seems that no one in the Nordic family cares much about this Dane. The lack of reaction must mean...forget about it, no one can hear their thoughts anyway.

Indonesia chuckled darkly. "Ready for it guys?"

Malaysia and Philippines nodded.

"Also known for our clashes with the BTT!" Indonesia started.

"Blessed with tropical weather, beautiful islands and unique cultures" Philippines continued.

"Though we show hatred towards our colonizers yet at the same time, we inherit the things they left us!" Malaysia continued dramatically, rolling her right hand into a fist.

"We are the infamous...MAPHILINDO!" Indonesia, Philippines and Malaysia posed dramatically (the Superman pose) with Malaysia on the left, Philippines in the middle and finally Indonesia on the right, on the stage they somehow managed to brought along and fit in the house.

However, they didn't last long on the stage as a large oar knocked all three of them out.

Who's the culprit? Obviously, she's standing in front of everyone with the oar in her hands.

"Oh come on Vietnam, why did you knocked them out? Their poses are pretty funny!" Myanmar asked with a deadpanned look.

"I agree with Myanmar ana." Thailand said.

"At least they're not as loud as that idiot over there." Norway added, jerking his thumb towards Denmark.

Sweden and Iceland also nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I'm Singapore. This guy with the super long curl is Brunei." Singapore introduced himself.

"I'm Vietnam, as you had already known."

"Thailand"

"Myanmar."

"I'm Laos"

"Cambodia."

"And we're the ASEAN 10!" the ASEAN 10 said, a bright light shining from behind them.

"Want some durian?" Malaysia asked, pulling out a durian from who-knows-where.

...

**Kolkolkol **

**vs **

**Anaanaana**

...

"I heard you're Thailand da?" Russia asked, approaching the Thai on a one normal day.

"Yes I am ana."

"Ufu, I knew it. You wouldn't mind doing a lil show with me do you?"

Thailand shook his head. "I don't mind ana."

And so it begins...

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~"

"Anaanaanaanaanaanaanaana~"

"What is this Sergeant Keroro harmonising or what?" Malaysia asked.

"For once I agree with you." Singapore said.

...

**A/N:** **I'm done! Took me ages as the most hated writer's block hits me once again. Feel free to send request as I'm on sem break now. **

**Chibi Singapore: Request! Request!**

**Chibi Malaysia: Must pay with food first!**

**Me: Hush you two! We don't accept any payment when doing request. I could get in trouble for that you know**

**Chibi Philippines: Not even a *balut?**

**Me: I think that's the last thing I want to see on the list right now**

**Chibi Singapore and Malaysia : NO BALUT!**

**Me: Anyway...**

**Chibi Malaysia, Philippines and Singapore: Read, review, favourite/follow!**

***Balut-Look it up in Wiki yourself. Whoever can eat 30 or more baluts are champions. The title is currently is my younger cousin's ._.**


	5. ASEAN 10 meets more people or nations

**A/N: I'm back once again, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls with another request! Not just one but two! And lots of favs, likes and all, can I say "I love you" now? Anyway, let's get on with the request introduction shall we? Chibis!**

**Chibi Philippines: One request is by ThePiriOtaku (Guest). His/Her request is the ASEANS meeting their NYO!**

**Chibi Indonesia: The other, which is our first request is by Big Eater Queen. His/Her request is for an ASEAN 10 meeting all other canon Asian nations.**

**Chibi Malaysia: So expect something crazy from both!**

**Me: I do not own anything...which is a sad but true fact. If I do...*sniff* I want to support my fav yaoi pairing.**

**Chibi Malaysia: Says the person who doesn't want little kids to know about it.**

**Me: *glare***

**Chibi Brunei: First and second request will not be in the order they are supposed to be.**

**Me: Some of these happenings might not be true so don't go flaming me. Do you know how hard it is just to research everything? My head is going to shut down already -.-'**

**Chibi Singapore: Oh yeah, one more meeting request by Deathinism. His/Her request is to meet the USSR/FACE/Axis. We chose the Axis out of those three!**

**Warnings: Some Manglish (just the lah), mention of the Yaoi word, small language from Romano**

...

**ASEAN **

**meets **

**Nyo!ASEAN**

...

It was a nice, beautiful morning in the city of Jakarta. Birds were chirping, dogs and cats sleeping lazily, people are bustling and children are playing. Nothing could compare the peace and quiet in the city.

Indonesia had just got up to do her daily duties as what a nation would usually do but first, she's gonna enjoy some Indonesian style breakfast and relax before shutting herself in the office for some work and concluding the day with a nice football match.

Getting out of bed, she-

STEP

Indonesia blinked. Weird, that ain't her fancy carper or her fluffy slippers or her pet Komodo that usually sneaks into the house without her knowing.

"Oi get your feet off." a voice said from below.

She looked down, which she presumed that was the source of that voice. Ah, there's a guy below...wait, a guy? The guy looked up and strangely, he shared the same face as her except more manly and all.

"WAHHHHHH~!" A huge scream coming from both sides pierce the peace and quiet and the business of the city, sending birds flying away from trees, dogs jumping out and barked and people staring at the house she's occupying.

"WHO? WHAT? WHEN? HOW?" both of them demanded at a loud voice.

**-Mabuhay Philippines-**

Philippines yawned as she heads to her farm and also plantation to do a little...harvest. She looked up. The weather is going to be hot, she thought. She needs her straw hat for this one.

Turning around, she went back inside the house just as a young Filipino male who looked like a Male version of Philippines except taller, came out from the fields, doing a couple of dance moves. He went inside the tool shed to return the tools.

At the same time, Philippines came back out, wearing her favourite straw hat, went inside the barn with a small basket, humming a song. But then, she stopped in her tracks as soon as a person was actally digging through her tool shed!

Philippines hurried back inside and grabbed her trusty bolo. Whoever this guy here is sure asking for trouble. Sneaking behind the male, she readies her bolo. The Filipino male also sensed something wrong, by instinct (Philippines got great survival instinct), he grabs the nearest (and sharpest) object and points it at Philippines.

The two froze. Why on earth they had the same face? One question, how do they react to this?

-**Malaysia Truly Asia**-

Malaysia stops by the nearest stall that sells nasi lemak. The lady who sells the nasi lemak greeted Malaysia and asks "Yes, what do you want?" -normal here

"Nasi satu!" Malaysia and one other male said at the same time. Both of them looked at each other. Almost the same but...who cares, almost everyone share same name or face somehow.

But...what they picked from the nasi lemak is exactly the same and also at the same time they responded. They even add lots of prawn sambal! Stalker or what? So creepy and scary! Even more so, how they respond and act...

"Who are you and what you want?" Malaysia demanded.

"Hey, it should me asking that question!" the Malaysian male retorted.

"I would if you would just stop doing what I'm doing!"

"Same goes for me lah! Geez, lu think copy other people nice ah?"

With that said, both Malaysians turned around and muttered something to themselves "I became famous already! Too famous that people copy what I do!"

**-Oi I'm Singapore lah, who else?-**

Singapore woke up after hearing someone is trying to open his front door. A thief? How can that be? No thief is stupid enough to break in during the daytime. Rats, he ain't that good in martial arts. His siblings always nailed him down with a simple move without any hesitation. Among the Four Asian Tigers, he's in the learning stage in martial arts. Taiwan, Hong Kong and Korea are pros when it comes to martial arts and can easily KOed any stranger within a blink of an eye.

So he's left with one solution-the trusty cane that his beloved sister gave to him when he sprained his ankle. He never used it after it recovered but he still kept it somewhere as a weapon.

But then, it must be someone like an old aunty or uncle who forgot where their house is.

Opening the door, he was met by a young lady, Singaporean Chinese around his physical age with glasses.

"Um...you got the wrong house." the lady said.

**-Nam Viet-**

Vietnam is going out to check on her paddy fields when she notices a man already tending to it. Curious, she approaches the man.

"Who are you?" Vietnam asked in her language.

The man turned around, facing Vietnam. "You can call me Vietnam."

"Vietnam? How is that possible? I'm the personification of Vietnam."

The man blinked in surprise. "Are you sure? I do not recall that there is two personifications of Vietnam of different gender."

"I agree. However, there is one thing that is possible."

Male Vietnam nodded. "England."

**-Meeting-**

In the sudden ASEAN meeting in Kuala Lumpur, chaos was everywhere. Everyone just appeared together with their other counterparts. Singapore and his female counterpart slammed their hands on the meeting table and yelled "QUIET! ALL OF YOU!"

"We have to solve this problem quickly!" Female Singapore said.

"I agree. Let's start with how to kidnap England from his home and bring him here for interrogation." Vietnam said.

Male Malaysia raised his hand "Easy, just go to his house and kidnap him already!"

"Ya lah, we use a huge sack and a truck to do it." Female Malaysia added.

Myanmar and Female Myanmar nodded in agreement.

"No, just steal his magic wand and spell book would be sufficient." Brunei suggested.

"But kidnapping him would not hurt either." Female Brunei continued.

Both Singaporeans gave Brunei and Female Brunei looks that probably say "Whose side are you on? Kidnap or no kidnap? And aren't you the ones who always tell us stealing is a sin?"

"How you guys met your other self?" a random girl asked, appearing out of nowhere, holding a mic.

"Cambodia and I met in the temple." Female Cambodia said.

"My female self and I met near Thailand's house." Myanmar replied.

"Thailand and I met each other while feeding the elephants ana~."

"Male and Female Laos met while visiting Nepal." Thailand replied in thier place as both could not make it due to some reasons unknown.

**...**

**Meeting the **

**Canon Asians**

**...**

Canon Asians or Hong Kong, Taiwan, South Korea or Korea for short and India. These four are the Asian nations that do not appear a lot in both anime/manga.

Now, my dear readers, aren't you curious how they met? Of course since they're Asians and family, they met a lot earlier than the other nations.

Let's start when they were very little and adorable.

...

**India**

...

India had played a huge part in influencing some ASEAN countries in cultures, religion and so on. He and China...well, their history goes way back to centuries ago. Both are VERY old and...have influence some of the ASEAN countries way back. The relation between China and India...well, hard to say...perhaps rivals? Both of them are competing for the most populated nation in the world. Currently, China is the most populated country in the world with India falling behind as second. How India hated the word 'second'.

India had been invited to play with the children of those kingdoms/empires or whatever they prefer to be called in South East Asia while they were having a meeting. Of course, this is his big chance to shine.

"Who are you?" a little girl with a pony tail asked.

Smiling, India cleared his throat. "Well, children. Everyone calls me India but you kids can call me Big Brother."

This time, another small girl who resembled the first raised her hand. "But Mr. India, we were told to not to call strangers big brother."

Well at least these kids have good awareness of dangerous strangers around despite their young age. India cleared his throat, again.

"Well children, I am not a stranger nor am I a dangerous man. I have been close friends with your parents for a long time but it's alright to call me Mr. India as this is our first meeting." India said.

"So are you a friend or a foe ana?" a boy asked.

"Rest assured. I am a friend and not a foe. I came unarmed." India assured, raising both of his hands up.

Taking precautions at early age should be good, right? India asked himself in his head. These kids should be given an award for that. If such an award exists that is...

"Should I, the Khmer Empire trust you?" another boy asked.

"Again, I am not a dangerous person here. You can trust me as I have been a close friend to your parents since a long time." India assured, yet, for another time.

And again, this time, a girl with slightly wavy hair raises her hand. "What is your purpose here?"

What is his purpose here? Simple.

"To babysit you while your parents are busy." India replied without missing a beat.

To make things even more awkward, the kids gave India some very weird looks, suspicious looks were on him. India felt like he had been treated as a criminal or someone dangerous here among these kids.

Ignoring India's presence here, the kids then huddled into a small group, 'discussing' about something that most probably be about him. So much for a first proper meeting.

Then the kids broke off the 'discussion'.

"After discussing with the others, we have decided to call you Mr. Stranger." another boy with a long strand of hair sticking out of his hair concluded.

"WHY MR. STRANGER?!"

**-Sometime later...-**

India has come back once again to trade with the kids who had grown a little since their first awkward meeting. After their parents' disappearance, they have only each other to comfort. No one to turn to. Of course, India had been coming back and forth to check up on the kids. Thank goodness the humans have helped them a bit.

His first stop, Malacca Sultanate. Of course, he also take extra precautions just in case he runs into his 'rival' there.

"_Bang_ India!" a voice called.

India shifted his attention towards the personification of Malacca, who is now waving at him. Next to her was a boy, slightly younger than her in appearance.

"_Bang_ India! Let me introduce to you, Singapore! Singapore, this is Bang India! The one I've been telling you about!"

Singapore nodded, understanding everything. He turned to India and said "Hello Mr. Stranger Who Calls Himself India, I am the personification of Singapore. Nice to meet you."

"WHY MR. STRANGER AGAIN?!"

Talk about _deja vu_.

**-Another Time-**

India visited Thailand. Inside, he's hoping that Vietnam WOULD NOT addressed him as Mr. Stranger or Dangerous Stranger or anything similar to that. If China hears about it...

"_Xin chao_ (Hello) India." a young girl greeted.

India blinked as he inched a little closer to that girl. She looked more...Chinese. Thailand did mentioned that he had a friend who is under China's care for quite a long time.

"_Namaste_..."

"Vietnam." the girl finished.

Oh ok, Vietnam...wait, Vietnam? As in Thailand's friend that Thailand himself was supposed to introduce? The one that had been under China's care for as long as he can remember? She just addressed him...

"You're India, right?" Vietnam asked.

India nodded happily. Ok, play the _Hallelujah_ music please for the background, thank you very much.

His spirits soared way high up into the sky. Finally! Not Stranger or Mr. Stranger or anything similar to that! He wanted to leaped over the moon and dance to no end. This is...a miracle!

"Vietnam, who are you talking to?" another child asked.

"Oh Laos, this is India. Remember the tales Thailand and Cambodia been telling us?"

Laos nodded. India paled slightly, he can see where this is going. Before Laos could say anything, India made his great escape.

**-After Great Escape-**

India stopped to catch his breath. There, a small boy approaches him from behind and poke the older man.

"Hey India, you alright there?" the boy asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm-" India stopped and turned around.

Suddenly, India grabbed the boy's shoulders and asks "Burma, who am I? Am I a dangerous stranger or anything?"

Burma raised an eyebrow in confusion but still gave his answer.

"You're India, my neighbour. One of the older and powerful countries I know and yes, you are being a dangerous stranger right now if you don't let me go."

**-Meet Timor-Timor-**

Yes, again, for another time. India is going to meet Timor Leste, even though in real life he did not establish relations with her, reasons are better off asking the boss. Indonesia and of course Portugal is going to be there.

Ok, India. Give the girl a good impression. Make sure she doesn't refer you to stranger or anything.

Arriving at Timor Leste's place, he was greeted by three people. Indonesia, Timor Leste and of course...Papa Portugal. Papa Portugal...fits Portugal a lot in this kind of situation.

"Namaste."

"Hi there Bang India, you heard of my lil sister Timor Leste, right?" Indonesia asked, smiling.

India nodded. "Yes, nice to meet you Timor Leste. I am the personification of India. You can call me India and NOT Mr. Stranger or anything like that."

...

**Taiwan**

...

Taiwan is actually the cousin to many nations since she's part of the Austronesian family. Even though they're cousins, they never met until they're older.

Vietnam had been living with China and the others for a long time but she gets to return to her home, that is, whenever she feels like it. Taiwan considered her as an older sister. The two of them would always get together for some shopping or whatever girl stuff.

"This is your new home aru." China said to Vietnam a long time ago when he brought her to his home. That is where she met Japan, the Korea(s), Taiwan and Hong Kong himself.

Let's skip to the modern times, where ASEAN will be meeting Taiwan.

**-Meeting-**

Indonesia squealed after reading the letter addressed to the ASEAN 10 earlier. Malaysia was forced to covered her ears if she doesn't wnat to go deaf. Squealing over every matter, who does she think she is?

"Oi what is it this time Indon?" Malasyia demanded angrily.

"Do you guys remember Taiwan?" Indonesia asked suddenly.

The rest nodded especially Vietnam.

"Guess what guys, we are going to meet her for the first time in forever at her place after a long time!" Indonesia continued, sqealing again in which Malaysia responded by covering her ears with ear plugs.

Of course Taiwan, one of the four Asian Tigers. China's and Japan's precious little sister. Even though China had been the one taking care of her for quite a long time but Taiwan is not close with the older. And to some countries, Taiwan had some kind of a school girl admiration on Japan.

"When are we meeting her?" Philippines asked.

"Right now!" another voice replied by slamming the double doors open with her hands. This young lady, taking the appearance of a 16 year old, wearing a bright pink coloured qipao with gold trim and long, flowing sleeves, and a long white skirt. Her hair is long and brown, with a wild curly strand sticking out on the right side of her head. She wears pink flowers in her hair.

"Taiwan!" almost everyone in the room exclaimed.

"What's with the dramatic entrance? You almost remind me of Korea where he throw open China's double doors off its hinges last month." Malaysia commented.

"China-gege went dragon mode because of that." Singapore added.

"I told you that won't work!" another voice said.

Taiwan sighs. "I guess it doesn't. And here I was hoping it work as well."

A young teenage boy enters the scene.

"Hong Kong!" both Malaysia and Indonesia exclaimed.

Hong Kong turned to them and said "Hey."

"What's up?" another teenager pops out from vehind Hong Kong in which Hong Kong responded by handing the other a red stick. "Hold this for me will you Yong Soo (Korea)?"

Indonesia clasped her hands together. "Perfect timing! There are some people/nations I want you to meet."

"What for?" Korea asked.

_BOOM!_

Malaysia pointed to the camera which has been filming them since the beginning. Singapore merely gawked at the camera.

Taiwan gasped and quickly fixed her hair and clothes before asking "How do I look?"

"Normal or not, that's not going to help much to boost your popularity" Hong Kong replied, earning a glare from his sister.

Thailand then pulls Cambodia to the front. "This is Cambodia ana. Cambodia meet Taiwan, South Korea and Hong Kong."

"I'm Myanmar."

"Laos"

"Oi, don't act like nothing happened at all!" Singapore yelled.

"I'm Taiwan."

"South Korea or Im Yong Soo. _Saranghae_ (I love you)"

"Hong Kong."

"And we are..."

"Singapore the pose!" Taiwan yelled.

"NO NEED TO POSE LAH!"

...

**Meeting the Axis **

...

T'was a beautiful day. The sun hangs high in the sky, shining its light on the Earth. Birds singing to each other, children laughing and playing and ASEAN nations receiving yet ANOTHER letter.

Before Indonesia could even reach for the letter, Malaysia snatched it from the mailbox, not wanting to hear another squealing from her sister.

"Alright Malon, you can lead."

"Of course."

Clearing her throat, Malaysia announces the BIG NEWS. Singapore just wished he could at least disappear from the meeting. He envied Canada's ability to turn invisible. If he's invisible, no one would notice he's gone from the meeting.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have yet another guest coming over! Not just one but five!"

"Ooh~! Who are they? Who are they?" Philippines asked, excitement twinkling in her eyes.

"Patient, _Kak_ Philippines. One of our guests is Abang Jepun (Japan) himself while the others shall be...drumrolls please."

Myanmar did the drumrolls with his hands as Vietnam and Singapore rolled their eyes.

"Thank you Myanmar. As I said one of the guests shall be Brother Japan himself while the others are Germany, Prussia-sorry, Ze Awesome Prussia, North and South Italy."

Germany? Italy? Sure they're famous European countries. But the ASEAN have yet to meet them...well maybe Philippines did met the Italian brothers while under Spain's rule.

Philippines scowled a little. "Tomato freak as well?"

Everyone gave her looks. Tomato freak? Really?

**-Time Skip-**

Of course the ASEAN began their fruitless meeting for another day as Singapore prayed that Japan or maybe the others could at least arrive earlier than expected. Right now they're discussing on what to serve to the guests and where do they bring them to.

"I'd say we bring them to Bali!" Indonesia suggested "Almost like an Asian version of Hawaii!"

"If beaches, my Boracay beach would topped Bali already!" Philippines argued.

Malaysia shook her head. "Nope! A trip to Penang would be nice! They can enjoy the delicious food there and as well explore the culture of Penang there!"

"Bali as well!"

"Boracay too!"

"How about my beaches ana?"

"Why must we argue about this?"

"Forget about beaches, let's just settle it with Sentosa!"

"I can't even joined in..." Brunei sulked.

"Oi, oi, my place is just as good as any of yours." Cambodia cuts in.

"Says who?" Myanmar asked.

"Says me!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!?" another voice yelled.

The MaPhilIndo sisters turned. Before them stood a young man, darker brown hair, a curl sticking out from his head and he seemed to have quite a grumpy face.

"_Kuya_ Romano~!" Philippines exclaimed, throwing herself to hug Romano, causing the Italian to blush. His face could even be a replica of one of his tomatoes.

"G-GET OFF YOU MANGO FREAK!"

"MANGO FREAK?"

"Ve~, so many pretty ladies here~!"

Stood before them were twins or brothers. One had a darker brown hair and quite a grumpy face while the other had a lighter brown hair and a huge smile on his face. What really caught their attention is the curl that sticks out from their hair.

Philippines is currently hugging the one with the smiling face (in their heads, it's easier to differentiate them that way). The one with the grumpy face walked straight towards Indonesia and takes her by her hand.

"Ciao, I am Italy Romano. You may call me Romano, _mio amore_ (my love)" With that, he kisses her the back of her hand gently, causing the Indonesian to giggle and blush.

"You may call me Indonesia."

The smiling face one does a more...cuter one.

"Ciao~, I'm Italy~. I'm a boy who loves pasta and pizza~! Will you go out with me?"

Romano approaches Malaysia and does the same. "_Ciao_, beautiful _fiore_ (flower). You looked astonishing before my eyes. May I know your name, my dear _principessa_ (princess)?"

"I-I'm M-Malaysia."

"Ve~, what a beautiful name~! Will you go on a date with me?"

"E-Eh?"

Then the twins/brothers saw Vietnam. Of course, they attempted to try to flirt with her but...the man with the smiling face and glasses is emitting out a deadly aura that kind of forces them to retreat. Back to the two sisters, Italy pointed to his cheek and asks "Will you kiss me on the cheek ve~"

Indonesia giggled while Malaysia's face becomes even more red that would rival her red hibiscus hair clip. Singapore snorted in response.

"ITALY!" a loud voice roared.

The expression on the brothers' faces changed. Romano's face becomes even more grumpy while Italy becomes even more cheerful. Italy then floats over-wait, float?

"Ve~, Germany you're here!"

"Gah potato bastard is here!" Romano then flee the scene.

"Ve~, fratello!" Italy then went after his brother.

Tall, muscular and...serious. Yup, this is the guy who always yell at everyone to be quiet at all at every World Meeting. Hold on, this guy is part of the Axis?

"_Guten tag_, I am the personification of Germany."

Singapore choses this time to do the formal introduction.

"Good day Mr. Germany, I'm Singapore. And these are-WAH!" Before Singapore could finished, he was instantly knocked out of the way by Indonesia.

"Hello there Mr. Germany, I'm the personification of Indonesia. _Salam kenal_."

Germany sweatdropped but still sticks out his hand for a handshake when Indonesia is swept out of the way by her sister, Philippines.

"_Kumusta_ Germany, my name is Philippines. You can call me Maria if you want."

"They're so lively ana." Thailand commented, holding a small whiteboard with Thailand's name on it with flowery designs on it.

"If they're not, the world would be in chaos." Malaysia added.

"You must be Malaysia." Germany said, approaching the Malaysian.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Germany pointed to something on her head. "There's a whiteboard with your name written on it."

Malaysia turned around and saw Thailand, still holding the whiteboard with the words _Sawatdeekraup_ (Hello). A vein appeared at her head. The female nation takes the whiteboard and toss it away.

"I can introduce myself thank you very much." Malaysia said.

Germany then approaches Vietnam.

"_Xin chao_, I'm Vietnam. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here Miss Vietnam."

"I'm Cambodia!"

"And I'm Laos!"

"And we are-" before the two could finished, Myanmar knocks them out before introducing himself.

"I'm the personification of Myanmar."

"Anyway," Singapore started "the ASEAN 10 will be glad to take you around South East Asia for a tour."

Singapore turned to the others and asked "Is that alright with you guys?"

Everyone nodded. Singapore beamed, finally everyone could decide on one thing "Then, let's-!"

"Wait a minute! We're missing someone." Philippines pointed out.

"Oh yeah, where's Japan?" Cambodia asked.

"Oh Bang Jepun said he could not make it on time so he told us to go ahead." Malaysia replied.

**-OMAKE 1-**

Japan looked around the area before entering one of the meeting rooms. He shuts the door behind him quietly as to avoid to stir any attention. The room was dark with only a couple of flashlights as the only source of light.

"Do you have it?" Hungary asked.

Japan nodded, handing Hungary some papers in which she handed those to Taiwan. The smaller girl checks the papers one by one while Hungary holds the tissue to her nose while at the same time, wiping off the blood from Taiwan's nose.

"A masterpiece as usual." Taiwan said.

Hungary nodded. "It is kind of Malaysia to let us use this room for our Yaoi Club Meeting."

Japan nodded in agreement. "_Hai_, Malaysia-san said she might have Indonesia and Philippines to join us."

Hungary smirks. "Perfect. Let _Yaoi _rule the world."

**-OMAKE 2-**

"Ze Awesome Prussia is here! Kesesese!" an albino man announced, playing the electric guitar.

"Who is he?" Laos asked.

Germany sighs. "That's my _bruder_, Prussia."

"You're too noisy you bastard!" Romano yelled.

And so the chapter concluded with the ASEAN 10 and the Axis (excluding Japan) watch the albino man play the electric guitar. If you guys are wondering when did he get in, let's just say that he has his own awesome entrance there that only he, himself come up with.

**...**

**END**

**...**

**A/N:** Finally, I'm done! Halloween special will come soon! So see you around then!

**Chibi Philippines: **Read and review!

**Chibi Brunei:** Follow or favourite!

**Chibi Romano:** If you skip any of those, you're dead.


	6. Halloween Special

**A/N:** Muahahaha! I am back once again for more laughs! Presenting my first Halloween special! Thank you all so much for the loves!

**Chibi Malaysia:** A request by **Elise the Writng Desk**.

**Chibi Singapore:** His/Her request is horror-comedy of this Halloween Special. But this author sucks at horror, she'll give you humor instead.

**Chibi Brunei**: For this Halloween, Chibi America and Malaysia were kidnapped by _kuntilanak/pontianak_. England and Indonesia went to rescue them.

**Chibi Philippines: **The author does not own anything. She'll rule the world with yaoi if she owns Hetalia and the characters.

**Me:** Shhh! Remember this is rated K! There are children out there reading! Parents will complain if they found out!

**Extra Notes:** Some of the stuff (about _pontianak_) below may be untrue so just shut it instead of saying that these stuff are not true.

**...**

Malaysia looked around for any signs of nations/people. Once the coast is clear, she knocked on the door a few times.

"It's me, let me in." she said in a low voice.

The door opens slightly, enough for the young nation to enter. Entering a dark room with candles as their only source of light. Malaysia approaches America who was standing in front of the room.

"How is it?" he asked.

Malaysia smirks "It took me a while to do all of those. But I finally did it."

"Beautiful." said Hungary, holding a candle in her hand.

"All according to plan." Prussia grinned, cackling.

Philippines nodded. "Looks like we're all set."

France holds up a finger "Not yet _mon cherri_. We still need to lure them."

"And I just have the plan for all of those." Singapore said.

**...**

England had arrived early for a meeting. He enters the meeting room and takes a seat. He opens his suitcase and started reading some documents for the meeting. Suddenly Indonesia burst into the room, catching her breath.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late! My clock broke down and-"

"Indonesia?"

The female island nation looked up. "England, where-?"

"You're early for a change." England commented.

"Hey! I'm not always late...it's just...not early that's all!"

"Daddy? Indon" a voice called.

England turned to the source of the voice and to his surprise, his former daughter as a child. He blinked. It can't be. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again. Surely his mind must have been playing tricks again.

"M-Malaysia, w-what on earth?"

"Malon?"

"I can explain." Australia and Romania entered the scene with a guilty look with Chibi America hiding behind the Australian.

"Australia? Romania? What-?"

"I dared Romania into this. W-We were only having fun but..." Australia explained in a solemn tone.

"I accidently zapped those two. B-B-But I'll fix it!"

England sighs. "Honestly, what will I do with the both of you?"

"We're very sorry!" Both Australia and Romania bowed in apology before glancing at each other with a grin. Got them.

"I-If that's all, I better help Romania with something."

Romania nodded and he and Australia were off.

"Geez, good for nothing-" Indonesia was cut short when a pale skinnned woman dressed in white enters the room.

The air was chilly. Both island nations' sensed something wrong with this pale skinned woman. Indonesia remains suspicious of the woman. Her eyes narrowed at the woman. This is awfully familiar. The smell of plumeria as well.

"England, that is no ordinary woman." Indonesia said to the Brit.

"I can see that."

"Malon! America! Close your eyes and get away from there now!" Indonesia yelled.

"How can I see that way?" Chibi Malaysia asked, shutting her eyes.

However it's a little too late.

The _kuntilanak_ suddenly grabbed the two chibis, ignoring the chibis' cries and struggles. She (yes, _kuntilanak/pontianak _is a lady) lifted her head and stared at the two older nations with bloodshot eyes.

"Oi, what are you doing? Put me down!" Chibi Malaysia cried, pounding the _kuntilanak_ with her tiny fists.

"Engwand~!" Chibi America cried.

"America!"

"Malon!"

The _kuntilanak_ then floats away. Both England and Indonesia went after the two, worried that apparition might do something to the two innocent nations. The chase only lasted for a while since the _kuntilanak_ disappear right a turn at the corner.

"Where did it go?" Indonesia asked.

"Damn it..." England cursed, looking around. He can't even feel any of those magic particles or anything. Just what on earth is going on?

**...**

Meanwhile in an unknown dark room...

"_Perfecto_~. They fell for it." Spain said, watching the whole thing from a screen.

"Yes, da-ze. Simply perfect." Korea agreed.

A dark chuckle escapes from a dark figure behind Spain and Korea. This is getting better and better.

**...**

England decides to consult the other two of the Magic Trio, Indonesia followed after England as she has not much experience regarding this. Inside, she's worried for her sister's safety.

"Oh great, you're here England!" Romania exclaimed, approaching the Brit.

"Where's Norway?"

"Out, saying something about Denmark and trouble." Romania replied hastily, trying to sound calm.

England sighs. "Of all times. Never mind, Romania, could you help us?"

Romania nodded. "Sure! Anything for a friend! Just let me get my spellbook."

While England and Indonesia were waiting for Romania to get the spellbook, the Romanian presses a button on the wall, causing two buckets of water to fall on the two island nation, soaking the two.

Romania faked a gasped. "I'm so sorry, it was meant to be a prank on Hungary."

England and Indonesia glared at the Romanian, knowing that Romania himself did that on purpose.

"You better." Indonesia said, squeezing the water out from her hair.

Romania laughed nervously. "Um...about that."

...

"Give me a good explanation on why I'm wearing a costume." England demanded, glaring at the Romanian non-stop.

"Yes, you literally soaked my favourite dress and now you want us to wear some ridiculous costume which is not even helping finding my sister and that hamburger maniac."

Oh great, Romania thought, backed into the corner by the two. One thing for sure, he should NOT get in the way of these two.

"A-At least you looked great in costumes." Romania commented, trying to lighten the mood.

Indeed, they do looked good, or at least on the author's opinion. England wearing a black alien robe (like what they wear in Star Wars. Author is no expert in this) while Indonesia is dressed in a pink coloured short puffy sleeves genie costume.

"N-Now can I please concentrate on finding America and Malaysia?" Romania asked nervously, not wanting to face any wrath from these two.

**...**

In a dark room, a few figures were standing a few good feet away from the candle, forming a circle. On the table was a lit candle, not enough to brighten an entire room. Wine glasses filled with a red liquid were left on the table.

"They're getting closer." one voice said.

"Let them come for we are ready."

"Yes, midnight is approaching as we speak. The time for the unfortunates to rise is getting near."

A dark chuckle could be heard. "Be patient, we have plently of time to celebrate. For now, let's entertain our guests, shall we?"

...

Surrounded by dead trees and graves, England and Indonesia brave through the cementary to the place Romania said is where the America and Malaysia were held captive or something.

"A-Are you sure this is the place?" Indonesia asked.

"According to that bloody git it is." England replied, not bothering to look behind Indonesia

Indonesia looked around, graves (some are not in perfect condition), dead trees, chilly and foggy atmosphere and finally, bats. Owls watching their every move. The moon being covered by the dark clouds, pictures of the deceased staring at the two. She hated this but to save her sister, she has to do it.

England suddenly halted causing the Indonesian to bump into him.

"Why did you-"

"We're here."

The two of them glanced up. Indonesia frowned. "A mansion? Impossible!"

"It's possible if that woman is not a ghost."

"Then what-"

Before Indonesia could finished, the wooden doors of the mansion opens for them. A figure emerged from the shadows, dressed in a fabulous red long sleeve renaissance maiden costume.

"Welcome my dears." a familiar voice greeted.

"Hungary!"

"_Kak_ Hungary, what are you doing here?" Indonesia asked.

Hungary chuckled evilly, her red eyes glowing in the dark night. "Why? I am only here to bring you to the others."

"Are you the one who kidnapped those two?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I am merely a chaperone here. My job is simply to accompany our dear guests to the inside." Hungary replied.

"Is this a trap?"

"Who knows? Like I said, I am merely a chaperone here. Now, do come inside for the party is about to begin."

Both nations nodded as they proceed with caution. Once they are in the inside, the doors shut behind them. Hungary smirks, clapping her hands twice, one by one, the Jack-O-Lanterns glows, lightening up the whole room.

...

England and Indonesia entered the mansion with caution. However, the wooden doors shut behind them. Hungary smirks, clapping her hands twice, one by one, the Jack-O-Lanterns glows, lightening up the whoe room.

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone in the room were dressed in the costumes, pirates, fairies, robots and many more. Both England and Indonesia were trying to adapt to the situation.

"W-What is going on here?"

Hungary laughed. "You two were fooled."

"HUH?!"

"The _pontianak_ kidnapping stuff were all planned by everyone here." Malaysia said, entering the scene, wearing a red pirate costume, including the hat and the sword.

"Malaysia? How? You're back to normal!"

"Norway changed us back before the party starts." America explained approaching the duo as Frankenstein.

"Everything is just to get you to come to the party."

"But why didn't you just invited us the normal way?" England asked.

America and Malaysia looked at each other before replying "Because it's more fun and interesting this way."

"One question, who is the _kuntilanak_ that kidnapped you two?" Indonesia asked.

Before either of them could say anything, a loud voice distracts them. The group turned. There, not far from the group was China, wearing a Jiangshi costume, lecturing Hong Kong and Korea with Macau trying to calm the Chinese man down. A hint of white powder could be seen on China's face.

**-OMAKE 1-**

"Hey England, I need to tell you something." America suddenly said, his face slightly red.

"Go ahead."

Hungary, Indonesia and Malaysia inched a little closer to the two English speaking nations.

"I...I..."

"Spit it out already!"

America takes out his glasses and removed something from his face, surprising everyone.

"_Privyet_ comrade"

"Hi there Russia!" both Indonesia and Malaysia greeted, as if nothing had happened at all.

"AHHHHHHH!" a loud scream coming from the former and mighty British Empire himself.

**-OMAKE 2-**

"Hey guys, who will be playing the pontianak?" Malaysia asked.

Hong Kong raised his hand. "I do know someone perfect for that part."

"Who?"

A smirk make its way across Hong Kong's face. "3, 2, 1"

The door opens. "Hong Kong aru! This better be important!"

Korea turned to China then to Hong Kong then back at China before laughing. Philippines and Taiwan joined in snickering with Vietnam having a small grin on her face.

"Malaysia, with some white powder. He'll be the perfect _pontianak_!" Hong Kong remarked, earning laughs from almost everyone in the room and confusion from China.

"W-What are you guys talking about aru?"

Evil grins on the faces of the Asian family as they approach the Chinese man slowly with make up and a costume.

"No, stay back aru! NOOOO!"

**-OMAKE 3-**

Somewhere not far from England's group, America is having the best time of his life. He managed to scare England once again!

A white figure made its way beside America. The American turned to the white figure or lady while laughing "China? What are you still doing in your costume? The surprise is over. You can wear whatever costume you want now."

While America is laughing at the scene where Russia totally scare England, China passed by the American, complaining about stuff as usual. America paled slightly.

"China, why aren't you in your costume?

"Huh? I am wearing my costume aru! Don't tell me you're blind already!"

With that, China walks away from the scene as America went totally white. If that's China...then who's...?

He did the manliest thing he could, run and scream.

**-OMAKE 4-**

England clapped his hands, laughing. "Good for that bloody git there."

The _pontianak_ turned to England. "You're going have to pay me you know."

"Yes, yes. I'll hand it to Norway tomorrow. Transforming a troll into one of those ghosts really is a good thing."

**...END...**

**A/N:** Done! Just finished it for Halloween! I'm going go lazy at this rate...may not turned out interesting or something close but just bear with it. I had never celebrated Halloween in my entire life *sniff*. Anyway...

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_

_**FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE**_

_**OR LET THE SPOOKS HAUNT YOU**_

**Chibi America and Malaysia: BOO!**


	7. ASEAN 10's reactions towards 'Anaconda'

**A/N:** I am back once again. College life begins with semester 3 where assignments were thrown at us right on the first lesson. The bloody schedule as well is wearing me down. Five minutes break after each class with no time to eat from morning to evening. Anyway, let's get on with the request!

**Philippines: **We have a request from **Elise the Writing Desk**, his/her request is the** ASEAN 10's reactions to Nick Minaj's Anaconda**.

**Indonesia:** Read it and enjoy!

...

"Hey guys! Nick Minaj just released a new song!" Philippines said, approaching her small family.

"What song?" Malaysia asked, obviously not interested as she's busy playing TOS on her phone.

Philippines sat down next to Malaysia. "Oh come on, it might be nice."

Singapore glanced up from his phone and said "Define 'nice' please."

Indonesia laughed. "Don't be so picky. Let's watch it first before jumping to conclusions."

Brunei turned to look at Indonesia and Philippines uneasily. "I'm not so sure about that...remember the last time?"

Malaysia, Singapore and Brunei shivered.

Philippines rolled her eyes. "You guys are acting like kids."

Sitting down next to Malaysia, Philippines places her I-Pad on the table. Malaysia glanced up and asks "What you doing Kak?"

"I am going to show you that video." Philippines said.

Malaysia, Singapore and Brunei looked at each other before turning to Indonesia.

"We stillt's worth watching, so why not?"

...

The small family arrived at the meeting in an unusual way. Malaysia and Singapore looked totally messed up, Brunei in a blindfold while saying his prayers with Philippines guiding him and Indonesia looking quite offended.

Singapore slumped his head on the meeting table. China and Japan who were discussing about economic problems earlier turned to look at Singapore. Korea approaches Singapore and starts poking him.

"Are you alright aru?" China asked.

"No" Singapore groaned.

Malaysia is chanting or rambling some stuff while pacing back and forth in the room, earning looks from the other nations.

"Mustforgetthatvideomustforgetthatvideomustforgetthatvideo!"

Australia couldn't help but to approached his sister out of curiosity.

"Um...Malaysia?"

"What happened to them?" Japan asked Vietnam. The young woman simply sighs as she grabs a pen and writes it on a piece of paper.

"Don't say it-." Vietnam said.

Korea takes a peek. "Anaconda? What about it?"

"...out loud..."

Malaysia and Singapore automatically throw some things at the Korean, sending him to the ground. Durian from Malaysia and a baseball from Singapore.

"ENOUGH LAH!"

...

While watching the video, these are the reactions.

Brunei covered his eyes while yelling "IMPROPER! VERY IMPROPER!"

Malaysia and Singapore agreed, feeling disgusted just watching the video.

Indonesia, at that time, regretted her decision she made. If she had known this, she would NOT watch it.

"Holy! Her *beep*!"

...

Now, Cambodia and the others decide to watch that video that Philippines kept going on about.

Laos presses the play button and the video starts playing.

Myanmar's eyebrows twitched, Cambodia gaped at the video while Laos remained totally and utterly shock.

Vietnam picks up her oar and swung her oar, startling the other ASEAN members.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Vietnam simply said.

**...END...**

**A/N:** Sorry it's late and if this totally sucks. I'm very tired since I slept very late around 1 something in the morning and my mom wake me up around 5 am because of some neighbour's problem that totally pissed my mom out. Well, feel free to** request**. **Read, review, favourite and/or follow**. Now if you will excuse me, it's bedtime for me.


	8. Christmas Special!

**A/N:** Hello again everybody! Merry Christmas! Selamat Hari Krismas! **圣诞节快乐**！_Maligayang Pasko_! _Feliz Navidad_! Cool, christmas greeting in 6 different languages! Well, I'm a Malaysian with a Filipino mother so that's how I picked up some Tagalog words.

Anyway, Christmas special! To those who had requests lining up, that'll be up in January since December is a pretty hectic month where I had assignments and midterms to work on.

**Warnings:** OCs (as usual)

**Extra Notes:** Pairings! Family moment!

...

Christmas. That wonderful time of the year has come once again. On this day, everyone is happy. Forget past worries and hurts, Christmas is here to bring a smile on your face! Hehe, how's this story going to turn out? Well, no religion talk here unless you wanna give me a big headache.

This is it guys, Christmas with the ASEAN 10. It's different for everyone as they have their ways of celebrating it. Some might be in the past or present or maybe not. You just have to check it out yourselves.

**-Philippines-**

Philippines smiled as she watches the other ASEAN nations who showed up at Malaysia's place for a nice Christmas celebration while sitting right at the fountain. They insist on Philippines to wear the Sugar Palm Fairy's costume for some unknown reason to her.

"Would you like to have a dance with me?" a voice asked.

Philippines spun around, surprised. A young man stood before her, wearing the Nutcracker's costume. His hand, covered with a white glove was stretched out to her.

How could she say no?

"Yes, my dear Nutcracker." Philippines replied, smiling softly as she takes the hand of the young man for the dance of this beautiful night.

**-Indonesia-**

Netherlands stood next to the Christmas tree, watching the snow falling from the sky. People of all ages are out and about to enjoy this festive season. He glanced at his watch. 11:55 p.m. Five minutes till Christmas.

"Holland!" a voice called out.

Netherlands turned to the source of the voice and blushes slightly. There she is, running towards him. Last time he saw her was...well, long time.

"Merry Christmas!" Indonesia greeted, hugging the Dutch, who in return, hugs her back hesitantly.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Netherlands greeted back.

Of course, Indonesia start searching her bag for her present to the taller man. She pulls out a small gift wrapped in a red gift wrapper with pictures of Christmas trees on it and hands it to Netherlands.

"Here, for you."

Netherlands takes the gift into his hands and stared at it. A present?

"Open it."

Netherlands did as he was told to. His eyes widen slightly at the content of his present.

"Do you like it?"

For once, he had no idea how to reply. Sure he like it but he hadn't got her a gift. What a way to blow this up.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Merry Christmas!"

The moment when the fireworks went up, Indonesia uses this time to give a quick kiss to the cheek of the Dutch. He blushes, hard. If he looked what's above him...yup, the famous mistletoe.

**-Malaysia or Malaya-**

From the windows of the warm house she watch the crystal flakes glided down from sky, just like the best gift the heavens have ever given.

"Wow..." she breathes out.

This is amazing! What is this white thing that keeps falling? It's so beautiful! They're like fairies!

"It's called snow." England answered, arriving at her side as if he knew the question she asked in her head.

"Snow?" She never heard of that word nor she had experience this. Is this the** '****冬天****'(dong tian) **China had been telling her about? Where everywhere is white?

England nodded. "Do you want to go out and see?"

Her eyes light up at that suggestion. "Yes please!"

"Alright, give me a minute to get your coat."

Malaya leans closer to the window, watching the snowflakes landing slowly on the ground. Snow...white, white, snow...what things will you show to the world?

"Oh Malaya, I have something for you." England said, handing Malaya a small bag.

Curious, she pulls out the content of bag. A small box wrapped perfectly. She looked at England who nods. Removing the gift wrapper, she gasps.

"This is..."

"Do you like it?"

Malaya nodded, throwing herself at England who draped a small coat over her. In her hand was a small snow globe. A special one with England, herself and Singapore.

**-Singapore-**

Celebrating Christmas in a RPG World isn't what Singapore was expecting but...who cares, everyone is here...almost everyone. They got split after entering this world. Malaysia kept bugging the others to let her put the star on the tree. Korea as well is bugging Malaysia to let him do it which leads into child's fight. Vietnam doesn't seem to care...maybe he'll ignore the vein that appeared. Thailand seems to be enjoying this while Philippines and Brunei just watch the show. New Zealand is also there with his sheep, warming up at the fireplace.

To be honest, why can't anyone just snatch the star already to end this useless argument? Well, he hopes the others are safe. Bugs in a game are never a good thing.

"Can't you just settle this with rock, paper, scissors?" Singapore suggested.

Korea and Malaysia turned to Singapore with a look. That might work.

"I'll hold the star, just to be fair." Singapore said.

Korea and Malaysia nodded before sending each other looks. As they were busy with it, Singapore walks over to the tree and place the star on it.

"SINGAPORE!"

And for Christmas, Singapore gets tackled to the ground.

**-Thailand-**

Christmas has come once again. For this man, well, it's something worth celebrating. What does he want for Christmas? Hmm...he wondered about that as well.

For Christmas, maybe he should accept America's invitation. It would probably be fun. Besides, he could find something to do there and if he's lucky, persuade Malaysia to become one with him. Sounds fair.

"Thailand!"

"Hello there Dik Malaysia, I have a present for you."

"A present?"

"Yes and be one with me after that."

Malaysia did not hesitate to throw something at his face again. However, it's not a durian or a coconut.

"It's yours. Merry Christmas."

**-Vietnam-**

Wearing this costume was never her idea. To be honest, if anyone sees her in this, she might just kill someone. Yikes.

"Oh come on! You look good in it!"

"How could you even wear this?!" Vietnam demanded from inside the dressing room.

Long story short. Christmas shopping with Taiwan that eventually leads to Taiwan wanting to see Vietnam in a Santa Claus costume. But it seems Vietnam doesn't like the idea at all.

"Please Lien! Just a small peek! I promise I won't take any pictures!"

And now, Taiwan is desperately trying to get Vietnam out of the dressing room, which proves to be a really tough job. It's like getting Hong Kong away from firecrackers for 24 hours!

**-Brunei-**

His place definitely doesn't celebrate Christmas. That is why he had to find a place to enjoy the holiday where his boss won't mind. Either Malaysia's or Singapore's. Usually Singapore is his companion.

"Brunei, you had something from _Kak Filipina _(Big Sister Philippines)."

Brunei's ears perked up.

"It's on the table, the small silver paper bag one. Apparently she stopped by just to ask me to give this to you. Which made me wonder why can't she just give it to you in person."

Brunei wasted no time at all in snatching the bag from the table, earning a look from Belang, Malaysia's tiger.

He takes out the present from the bag. A present from Philippines...he thought to himself. A small card was attached to the present.

"_Merry Christmas Brunei - Philippines_"

The young man hugged the present. Best Christmas ever.

**-END-**

**A/N:** Sorry Myanmar, Laos and Cambodia aren't in it. Usually Brunei would be cut off since he didn't celebrate Christmas. And I have an early flight to Kuching, Sarawak tomorrow and the smaller airport is...I won't tell you, it's something Malaysians might know. So I will be away until Monday night. Anyway, there's something extra which you need to read and know.

Ever heard of the song '_The Glow' _? Disney fans especially Filipino(s), which the song is sung by Sarah Geronimo. No worries to Malaysians, Indonesians and Thai, the song is also sung in Bahasa Malaysia, Bahasa Indonesia and Thai.

My comments, all the singers are really pretty! And Sarah Geronimo is prettier with shorter hair. Dayan Trisha (Malaysia) and the others as well are pretty. I'm in love with the All Stars version version. If you haven't heard of it, what are you waiting for? Get on YouTube right now and search for it!

**Spoilers for New Year special: **The Glow


	9. Two in One not milo or coffee

**A/N:** I am slacking off after this! The finals are near and I haven't study...I need to pass if I want to proceed to my bachelors degree. Sorry for long wait, here it is...it may not be good or match your expectations but give me a break, I'm the only person writing this with no help besides the Internet.

**Warnings:** Slight history stuff, use of different AU that I'm too lazy to write it down and many more...

...

**The Glow**

**(All Stars)**  
...

Each nation has their own special kind of glow. Take these four nations as examples. Indonesia, Thailand, Philippines and Malaysia. We'll take a glimpse of their life or history just to see what they been through. However, not all of them are pleasant moments.

**-Siam-**

Young Thailand met Young Malaysia for the very first time. Well, they are neighbours after all. Till now, he is still proud that he is a very 'close' neighbour with Malaysia. Their very first meeting was...well, it's a long, long time ago.

"S̄wạs̄dī (Hello), I have some durians here. Do you want it?"

Young Malaysia nodded as Young Thailand hands her a durian. The two then sit down on the ground and eat till their hearts' content.

"Are you a new nation?"

Young Malaysia nodded.

"Hmm...then, what I'm about to ask you is a very serious question. Please consider it carefully."

Young Thailand paused before continuing "Would you call me big brother?"

Young Malaysia gave him a deadpanned look before giving her simple and short reply.

"No"

-**_Malaysia, Negaraku Tercinta_**-

Andayu (Malaysia), a young student who doesn't care about anything in the world besides her country and her family and friends. Since some changes and all made by a certain someone, many are not pleased, some are losing hope. Andayu wondered whether there is someone or something she could do for her country. After all, recent events would made you think that everything is just not right, fake, falsified.

Laughter of young children rang in the air as she passed by the park, flying their kites. One of them was flying the _wau bulan_. But it wasn't just Malay children, there are some Chinese and Indian kids joining in. The kids are also trying to get their Indonesia or maybe Filipino maid to join in.

Andayu watches them, remembering the times where she would fly the kites with her family. Then it hits her. She could do something and it doesn't require much effort.

...

Her friends, from Singapore, Indonesia, Philippines, Thailand and Brunei gathered on the field, wondering why Andayu called them here and it was fortunate that some of them are working here.

Andayu smiled as she pulls out a _wau bulan_, pointing at the other kites she brought along before pointing to the sky.

Her friends look at each other then back at Andayu before nodding.

-**Las Islas Filipinas**_-_

The loss of Jose Rizal was proved to be a blow to Philippines. For Philippines was one of the many witnesses to his execution by the Spaniards. Spain, in a cold voice, ordered her to forget about him. After his execution. Philippines realize that everything that her people is trying to protect...is uncivilized according to Spain.

What does it means to be civilized? Does wearing her old traditional costume uncivilized? Or is it the way she does things? Her people were still look down upon despite trying to be 'civilized'.

Philippines discarded her 'civilized' clothing and dons on her warrior costume. Forget 'civilized' or 'uncivilized', this is her life, her land and of course, she, has the RIGHT to do what she wants.

A sword pointing at Spain means one thing. "Get out of my land NOW!"

-_**Adikku**__-_

The moment her eyes lay upon a small girl in front of her, Indonesia had a feeling that her life would change forever. But she doesn't know whether it's for good or for bad. The little girl in front of her that Langkasuka is carrying in her arms when Srivijaya brought her to Langkasuka's place for the first time.

Her eyes glitter in wonder and curiosity. She looks at Langkasuka who smiled and nodded, agreeing to let her hold the small girl. Indeed she is the splitting image of her mother and maybe if she grew a little, she would look a lot like her.

Stretching a hand, she asks "Hi there, what's your name?"

The smaller girl looked at the slightly taller girl in front of her. Could she be trusted? She opens her mouth and reply her name, taking the older girl's hand. Thus, the beginning of a new bond between the two. Not even the strongest could break that bond, the bond that transcends time.

-_**Ratcha Anachak Thai**__-_

The Festival of Lights is one of the most beautiful occasion as people of all ages light a lantern before launching it into the night sky. The floating lights. It is said it's one of the ways of letting go of your negative emotions.

Somsak stood in the middle with a lantern in his hands. He lifts his head to face the night sky and the other lanterns that are floating in the sky.

"What are you waiting for?" someone asked him.

Somsak lets out a breath and proceeds to light his lantern before launching the lantern into the beautiful night sky that is now decorated with lanterns.

...

**ASEAN Birthday Mission**

**(Japan's birthday)**

...

February 11 has come once again and to the ASEAN, it's the birthday of their friend/brotherly figure. America has called for a meeting to make his birthday party awesome according to Prussia.

To get this party done, they need a bigger place as Japan's is...not enough for a lot of guests and of course, distract him for a couple of days while they decorate the party venue.

East Asia would be in charge of the food with China as the leader of the group (don't worry, the Muslim food lover nations made sure to left some recipes and a very strict state of Malaysia, Kelantan to do the inspection.)

Europe will be in different categories as it is a huge continent. Some of the European nations volunteered to distract the Japanese nation until the preparations is done including both Italy Veneziano and Romano, Hungary, German brothers, Spain, Netherlands and Belgium. America had done the sweet talk with Japan's boss so Japan was given off a couple of days.

Magic trio will be doing of course what they are good at, magic and England is placed under observation that he won't do the cooking or they might have to celebrate in a hospital with an upset stomach.

While the other continents such as the South Americans, Africans and others will be in charge of presents, decorations and some other stuff they can help out or they could just come on the party day.

Finally, ASEAN in charge of France and his cakes + deserts.

...

"So..." France began, unsure how to start a conversation. Oh come on, how come it is so difficult to start a conversation? He's France! Love by every nation that existed if you exclude a certain Englishman.

"So Mr. Perancis will bake the cake. Like those on TVs?" Malaysia suggested.

France pondered for a while before nodding. After all, he is a chef. It's in his blood and he's proud of it.

"Sure _Malaisie _(Malaysia), but we have to consider the transportation and of course the ingredients. Baking a multilayer cake isn't so easy." France said.

"Don't worry, we are here to help." Philippines said, appearing next to Malaysia.

Thailand nodded in agreement. "It's a birthday of someone dear to us ana~. We are glad to be of help in baking his birthday cake. Besides, my sisters have been practising their Japanese for this occasion."

In the corner, as Thailand said, both Malaysia and Philippines were trying to communicate in Japanese with Singapore and Brunei staring at them. France finds this amusing.

"Very well, you can help for I shall get some to guide you in this art of baking a perfect cake."

...

Paris arrived to help France for this baking a cake. Of course, who could expect that baking a cake could lead to...something unexpected.

They start with the dough but...how they do the shape of the cake...or at least it's called a 'cake'.

France stared at the dough. What on earth...

Thailand, feeling proud, lifted his cake for everyone to see. "Ana~, this is my multilayer cake."

"What multilayer cake? This is just an elephant cookie!" France retorted.

Thailand tilted his head to the side. "Really?" before taking a bite at the elephant cookie.

"You shouldn't even eat it!"

Cambodia snorted. "You couldn't even bake a cake. Let me show you how it's done."

France approaches Cambodia as the Cambodian started shaping the dough. As he watched the Cambodian do it, France felt relief washed over him.

"Done!" Cambodia announced, showing off his cake.

France stares at the cake, before pulling out a paper fan to hit Cambodia. Pointing at the cake, he demanded "You call this a cake? _Mon dieu_ (My goodness)! This is way too small to be a birthday cake!"

"Well...at least he got the cake part right." Paris chipped in.

Meanwhile Myanmar and Laos join in making it but...France mentally slapped himself for not begging Germany to at least have Canada with him.

"Mon dieu, this is getting ridiculous. When I say cake, I mean birthday cake but...why did you two make a DOUGHNUT instead of a BIRTHDAY CAKE!"

"But France, it's huge. Desserts can sustain the stomachs of hungry nations. Look at this, it's 5 feet high!"

Vietnam walks over to the two and takes a small part of the doughnut before putting it into her mouth.

"Not bad."

"You weren't suppose to eat it!"

**-Time skip-**

After some sleepless nights, the ASEAN and France finally got the cake done. Now, for the delivery. Malaysia volunteered to drive but Singapore beat her to it. After all, when it comes to expensive cars, Malaysia drives like a madman.

Everyone is stressed and annoyed and it doesn't help that a certain American keeps calling France by his cell phone with his loud annoying pestering voice. Not only did he call France but every other nation that is in charge of whatever.

"Hey France, where are you dude?"

"I'm in the Lost Kingdom of Atlantis." France simply replied before hanging up.

Then, Singapore's cell phone rang. Malaysia, of course, being the good older sister, takes the phone from his pocket and answers.

"Yes America, we're in Wonderland now so please wait until we run away from mad queen."

"_Excuse me_?"

Malaysia frowned. Wait, that voice doesn't belong to that American. In fact, it sounds too...British. Oh great.

"Dad?"

"_Malaysia, hand the phone to France please_."

Malaysia did as she was told, mouthing 'England' to France whose mood seems to be a little brighter.

"_Bonjour mon lapin_ (Hello my little rabit (I think)), did you miss me already?"

"_Shut it you bloody frog. America wants you guys to pick up the pace since the party is starting soon._"

"Got it. Singapore, could you go a little faster?"

The Singaporean nodded as he speeds up and without warning, running over an unexpected bump on the road, causing Philippines to nearly throw the cake overboard but consider the cake did a nearly 90 degrees...everyone could only stare at Philippines and the cake.

"Did it?"

Silence...

...

"Hey guys, I think we forgot something." Philippines said.

"What is it?"

"Candles..."

Another silence until...

"OH MY GOD! WE TOTALLY FORGOT!"

"YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!"

"_MON DIEU_!"

"IS THERE A SHOP NEAR HERE?"

Japan, noticing the commotion, pulls out some candles from who knows where, waving the candles in front of the ASEAN excluding Thailand, Vietnam, Brunei and Laos. France is indeed one of the panicking ones probably from lack of beauty sleep.

"Here, I have some candles you could use."

The ASEAN paused in whatever they are doing when they panic and stare at the candles. Japan waved it again in front of their eyes before cheering "YAY THE PARTY IS SAVED!"

**...END...**

**A/N:** That's all, I'm taking some time from studying for the finals to write this. Hope you like it! I'll be back next month to write more. Until then!


	10. Guardians of the Land of Cards

**A/N:** I am off to Penang Island next week, so I am rushing with the chapters now.

**Warnings:** OCs

**Extra Notes:** Cardverse AU (Nyotalia characters are used)

**wwww**

The Kingdom of Cards. There, each kingdom, Spades, Hearts, Clubs and Diamonds, have two guardians that are watching over the kingdom. After all, the guardians are said to protect kingdoms from wars (outside ones), disasters and plague with just a prayer. However, as time moves on, the guardians are simply statues for display...or so they thought.

An accidental spell sets them free...from being statues and gives them a more human like appearance.

King Ludwig of the Hearts sighs as he rubs his throbbing forehead. Since the release of the guardians, never had he experience a terrible headache besides the time the Joker causing a lot of trouble and complaining about getting beat up by the Queen of the Clubs with a frying pan.

"So cute~! Oh my goodness! Never in my whole life did I see such an adorable young Queen~!"

"Hey let her go Maria! I wanna hug her too!"

"No~, the Queen is so cute I just wanna hug her and never let go~!"

"Ve~, I wanna hug Sakura as well~"

King Ludwig, while watching the scene unfolds before him, is wondering whether the guardians are...really guardians. What he really sees in front of him are just two ladies hugging the Queen of Hearts, Sakura Honda, much to the Queen's dismay and personal liking.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming right now." Ludwig muttered.

"Ve~, what are you talking about Ludwig? This is happening for real!"

Oh someone please knock him out so he can wake up and reassure himself that this is all a dream.

Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Spades, Queen Alice is on the verge of losing her cool. Having a King like Alfred is already enough to tick her off but these two...oh she should not have even touch a wand in the first place.

"Is this how you treat the Guardians of Spades?" the female guardian asked.

"I think we should be thanking her for setting us free in the first place." the other guardian suggested.

The Jack of Spades, Wang Yao, is still trying to take the whole situation in. Sure he had heard legends of the Guardians but...in his entire life, he had never seen a guardian let alone in their human forms.

"First of all, Queen Alice of Spades, since you have set my brother and I free, we decided to pay you back."

"Indeed, life as a statue is kind of...stiffening."

"Urg yeah, don't remind me of a certain someone who forced us to be statues for who knows how long." the female guardian complained.

The male guardian nodded, his arms crossed and wearing a blue Chinese style shirt accompanied by trousers of the same colour.

"Are you...really the Guardians?" King Alfred asked.

The two sent the King a look before replying at the same time. "Yeah"

ooooooo

The Kingdom of Diamonds, while it is the richest kingdom, it fares no better than the other kingdoms, especially when the Jack is a trigger happy man who would be willing to shoot someone's head off if came in contact with his sister, the Queen of Diamonds. King Francis simply complained about the Jack destroying the place.

"How dare you touch my sister! Guardian or not I'm going to shoot you!"

"Wait a moment! If you do so the kingdom would be in chaos!" the first guardian cried out.

"As if my castle isn't in chaos already." King Francis wept, tears strolling from his eyes.

"Why am I running too?" the second guardian asked.

"Easy, if you don't want to get shot, run!"

Guardians of the Diamonds are running around the castle while avoiding being shot by the trigger happy Jack, ignoring the cries and complaints of the servants plus King Francis.

"_Mon dieu_...my castle..."

A comforting pat from the Queen does not seem to help a bit.

Jack of Clubs Roderich Edelstein watches the two guardians of the Clubs having something like a normal conversation with Queen Elizabeta. By normal conversation, they probably mean ways to torture a certain Joker for annoying her with King Ivan looking on with an amused smile.

"What is your best weapon Your Highness?" the first guardian asked.

Queen Elizabeta smiled, pulling out a frying pan from behind her, sending chills down the spines of the two guardians.

"Impressive, such a tool can be used as a weapon?" the second guardian said, astonished by the fact a simple frying pan is enough to be consider a deadly weapon.

"Back during the old days, whips, knives and sharp objects are weapons." the first guardian pointed out, watching the second guardian examining the frying pan.

"Don't forget my pipe~." the King said as the two guardians immediately examine the water pipe.

At that time, Roderich swore he saw sparkles in the eyes of the guardians and that the guardians found a whole new respect of the reigning monarchs. Just because they can now use simple objects like frying pans and water pipes as weapons. He made a mental note to pray whoever is the receiving end of these weapons, even if it is a certain Joker named Gilbert.

...

**A/N:** It's short so I'm really sorry! I have other stories that need attention as well. I might continue but at the same time I might not. The respective guardians of each kingdom are

**Hearts:**

**Indonesia and Philippines**

**Spades:**

**Malaysia and Singapore**

**Diamonds:**

**Brunei and Cambodia**

**Clubs:**

**Laos and Myanmar**

Thailand and Vietnam are not in it as they are part of Cardverse already.


	11. ASEAN 10 as?

**ASEAN 10 as...?**

**A/N:** Blame my boredom and imagination. Caught up in reading fanfics and not so good WiFi connection in the place I'm staying in Penang.

**Warnings:** OCs, mentions of yaoi/shounen ai, lack of plot (I think mess up would suit)

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will not own Hetalia or the characters from the show. Because if I do, I would try some BL stuff already and have ASEAN appear.

...

**Laos: The author doesn't know what to give this chapter a title so yeah...**

**Malaysia: She just got back from a long trip, don't pressure her much**

**Singapore: Says the person who keeps making a fuss when her own fanfic isn't updated for ages.**

**Brunei: *nod* *nod* Agreed**

**Thailand: *pat* *pat* Cheer up ana. She'll update sooner or later. It's still in progress.**

**Malaysia: Fine, take as long as you need Miss Author**

**Me: Okay, let me start reading and play my games!**

**Malaysia: As long as you don't forget to update**

**Me: Yeah yeah, I'm working on it. Remember, one of me and the only one writing this.**

...

The day ASEAN discovered Hetalia, Singapore stopped praying for world peace. After all, knowing them, world peace would not be possible with them around trying to create chaos everywhere (the less harmful ones). He wouldn't be surprise if they are given the gift to spawn craziness long ago.

"Hey Pur, who do you think should top this time?" his beloved sister, Malaysia asked, wanting to hear her brother's opinion. To him it's foolish, can't she get someone else to do it? He's number 1 in objecting BL. Yes, even if he's against his sisters, Hungary, Taiwan and many others, BL would be the one thing he opposes.

" Why are you even asking me this?" Singapore demanded, expecting an incoming craziness that beckons in the corner.

Malaysia frowned. The answer is obvious.

"Because, you're the brains of the ASEAN. Obviously you have some ideas or two."

He resisted the urge to facepalmed. Maybe he shouldn't have open his mouth to ask at all. Right now, he just want to get out of this.

"In writing BL theme fanfics, none." Singapore deadpanned.

Malaysia sighs. "Oh come on, it's not like you're involved in these stories. And it's not really BL."

"Not doing it."

"Geez, read the whole thing first before you go decide mah!"

Singapore rolled his eyes as he reads the in-progress fanfic with BL theme.

**(Script is at the end)-if you want to read it**

Immediately, he pulls out a 'NO BL' sticker. Malaysia, knowing where this is going, stood and get into a defence.

"_Dik_ Malaysia, _Dik _Singapore, I finished the doujinshi you requested me to do." he said, walking over to the siblings, handing the female nation the papers he holds in his hands. Malaysia takes the papers, letting her eyes scan the details of the pages.

Singapore, out of curiosity, leans a little closer to take a look. Then, he turns around and exits the room right after a glance. He did not need to know who are the nations involved. Yes, someone he knew would flip if he peeks inside of his head the moment he had a glance of the page.

**-Mabuhay-**

Philippines yawned as she submits a fanfic of herself and the Asian family. Right now, she's checking her comic for flaws or mistakes. Singapore chooses this time to pass by much to Philippines' delight.

"Oh Singapore!" she called, waving her arm to get the Singaporean's attention.

The Chinese looking nation turned as Philippines approaches him, holding her work of art close to her.

"Perfect timing, could you have a look at this? It's not BL themed."

Singapore nodded, taking the art from Philippines' hand. Sweet family picture but...there's one thing he could not accept. That is-

"You should add some muscles to this guy here" Singapore advised, pointing to the male in the art that looks a lot like him. Philippines squinted before nodding. " You're right _po_. He should be a little fatter than this!"

**-Garuda-**

Indonesia wipes her sweaty face with a handkerchief, sighing contentedly at her masterpiece. Finally, the next volume of a comic involving herself and the ASEAN. Few days of fighting against sleepiness for this.

"I wonder...whether I could rule the world with this."

Somehow, the idea sounds...not bad at all. After all, if peace and harmony could be achieved then-

_Knock knock knock_

She cursed in her own language. Who dares interrupt Indie-sama at a time like this? Oh she will kill whoever is it at the door. Stomping over to the door, she opens it. In front of her, a mailman with a parcel.

"Um a parcel for you from Japan." the mailman said, holding out a clipboard and a pen for her signature of collection of the parcel.

**-OwO-**

Placing a paintbrush back into the cup used for watercolours, Myanmar seems satisfied at his own work. A portrait of himself. He got every detail right, including the skin tone. Perfection everywhere!

Now to left it outside to dry and-

"You're copying Picasso?" Cambodia asked.

Myanmar turns to glare at the Cambodian, how dare he calls it a copy! It's the original artwork of himself painted by he, as in, the personification of Myanmar! Cambodia has no right to say such things!

"Excuse me, this is a portrait of me. I'm the artist of this art! Picasso is not even painting this."

"It does look like Picasso's copy!"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Liar"

"Jealous girlfriend"

"I'm a guy"

"...I know"

"You are so dead."

**-SS-**

Vietnam teams up with Laos to meet the demands of the fans living in the Indo-Chinese area. Yup, it's tough but it's for the sake of the fans. Translating everything into their own language seems tougher than they thought.

"Hey Vietnam, when will the rest of us get an appearance?"

Silence...

"Hopefully...soon."

"Oh, that'll be great if we get an appearance."

"Thailand already did in the anime."

"You too in the manga. Seriously, people pair you up with America."

The pencil Vietnam is holding was snapped into two as she released a very intimidating aura while staring at Laos.

"B-But the fans Vietnam..."

"I don't care, just erase them all."

"Okay...how about Thai x Viet? Or France-"

The glare intensified.

"Leave no traces of their stories behind."

**/**

Meanwhile...

Brunei arrives at the meeting room. He looked around but...

"Where is everyone?"

**-END-**

**A/N:** Done, to those who wanted a small script. Scroll down, if you're not interested, skip it.

*******_Those who do not like shounen ai or BL, please skip this part until the (*)_**

'_He couldn't hold it back any longer, he grabbed the wrist of the smaller man. Long ago he hurt his feelings but now, he doesn't want to make the same mistake twice. Staring into the dark eyes of the other, ignoring the constant struggling of his crush, he desperately tries to make the other listen "Please, just listen to what I have to say!"_

_"Let me go! I don't want to hear anything from you!" the smaller man cried, sounding more broken and...hurt. A hint of fear laced his tone as he tries to flee but the grip on his wrist is too strong._

_He understands the reason he's acting this way, he was foolish back then. Disregarding the feelings of the other, he's the lowest to even use him like that. But that was all in the past, he would do everything he can to make it up with the present._

_"Let me go!"_

_"I won't."  
_  
_Without warning, he pulled the other in, trapping him in warms arms of the blonde man_. _The other, though taken aback by the actions of the taller man, he struggles yet again to get himself free. He just wants to run, far away from here. Anywhere but here, in the arms of the person he wanted to forget yet also...the person he comes to love again.  
_  
_"Why?" he asked shakily, leaning in._

_"Because I love you. For a long time, I came to realize my foolishness and also..." Tilting the head of the smaller man, he gave a smile "my feelings for you." before leaning in for a deep yet sweet-_'

**_*Okay, I believe we should stop right there. Parents and teachers might not like it.*_******

**_-ooo-_**

Chibi Myanmar: Please read and review!

Chibi Cambodia: It's completely free!

Chibi Brunei: What's the next chapter?

Chibi Laos: *shrugs* Depends on the author

Chibi Philippines: Maybe a 100 Things Philippines version?

Chibi Indonesia: Should be me

Chibi Singapore: Nah, should be me. I'm pretty easy to write.


	12. Two in One blame for lack of nice title

**A/N:** Welcome back once again! This time, I'm back with another request. Requested by **MapleLeafGirl** (FFN). Her request is for Indonesia to go out with Japan and Netherlands. The characters this time are not much. However, Indonesia would be the starred as the main.

**Indonesia: Oh yeah! Finally!**

**Malaysia: Oi Indon! Don't let it get to your head just because you're the main here!**

**Indonesia: Yeah yeah~**

**Brunei: Be thankful that you get showtime to yourself...**

**Myanmar: Yeah, unlike us, there are people who are willing to write about you.**

**Me: *clears throat* You guys should be grateful that you can have some scenes in my fanfics.**

**Cambodia: Even though we have less screen time than the others...**

**Me: ...I can't do much about it as there ain't much info about you guys...**

...

Who knows what a simple phone call could lead to? In this case, Indonesia asked Netherlands to go with her and also Japan. Though Japan's appearance is somehow planned by her sister, Malaysia with the reason "It's a reader's request."

"So what do you want to do first?" Indonesia asked.

Netherlands and Japan glanced at each other, waiting for the other to answer the younger island nation. It amazes Indonesia that a brief eye contact from the two could generate an answer already. Somehow, a thought kick in on how those two could be parents.

"We don't have a particular place to go..." Netherlands trailed off.

Indonesia nodded. "Then, I'll take you around ASEAN. First stop, Malon's place."

**/-\**

Malaysia sat in her chair with an eager smile on her face. Yes, she's going to enjoy the durians Penang brought over. Oh sweet~

"_Malon~_"

Scratch that, someone just HAD to interrupt her meal time. Not that she mind much but...

"What do you want?" Malaysia asked, immediately scowling at the sight of her sister.

"Oh come on _Malon_~, I'm just visiting you~" Indonesia replied while smiling.

Malaysia raised an eyebrow. "Really? What purpose?"

"To find out what the ASEAN are doing during their free time!"

Silence...

"DURIAN BOMB!"

...

Singapore, let's just say is not surprised when Indonesia appeared at his place reeks of durians thanks to his beloved sister Malaysia's durian bomb with Japan and Netherlands in a tow.

He sighs. "Get yourself clean up and head to the amusement park. I don't want Sis to use her infamous Durian Bomb."

"But we're not really going on a date..."

"Then do it so."

...

**Partnership with other countries**

...

In the city of Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, where the ASEAN meeting is being held. The sky blue and clear, birds singing out the most beautiful melody ever known to human beings, locals walking around or boarding a bus or train to get to their respective destination, students chatting in their classrooms while waiting for the arrival of the teacher, cars driving around randomly and an author whose introduction she's writing is out of sarcasm or whatever.

Malaysia yawns as she steps into the meeting room with Singapore. The latter slept over at his sister's apartment to ensure she, the host of the meeting, would arrived extra early to prepare. Ah, such a considerate brother~. Anyway, for the other ASEAN, they chose to cramped into KL's place which the mentioned state is visiting Klang.

Every ASEAN meeting, there are no fruitful discussions. Their bosses nag them about it but the nations, being stubborn and all, just don't listen well with the exception of Singapore.

However, this meeting is different.

After meeting the other ASEAN nations on the way, they head to the meeting building. To their surprise, outside of the building, from the left, Mongolia, North Korea, Norway and Ecuador were standing there as if they have been waiting for their arrival the whole time.

"Um...what are you guys doing here?" Malaysia asked, recovering from her surprise.

"Today is the ASEAN meeting, yes? We are here today with the same purpose." Ecuador said.

"And that is?" Singapore inquired further.

"Establishing partnership with the ASEAN." was North Korea's reply.

There was a moment of silence between them. Now, we go have a peek in Singapore's head. New partnerships...from Norway, North Korea, Ecuador and Mongolia. Hmm...he never heard much from them but...new partnerships equals ASEAN being recognised. Which means, something fruitful!

Singapore switches into business man mode. He comes out from behind his sister and is that a glint in his glasses? With a professional look, he said "Why don't we head inside to discuss it further? After all, you must be tired from your journey here."

"At least," Laos spoke up "we will have something fruitful in today's meeting."

"It's not like we have fruitful discussions anyway." Vietnam added.

...

**A/N:** Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, here's the new chapter of the ASEAN Way, created when the author is experiencing some difficulty in writing as her precious CPU broke down and all of her research info and all are in it. No money for repairs, JPJ driving test coming up on May 6 and many more...somehow I hated how time goes by so fast...

Anyway, to make it up for this chapter that kind of sucks...I present you...RPG + ASEAN!...or not. Gintama has been a wonderful teacher to me . Gintama logic (if that even exists in the first place)

**。。。。。**

**Simplest weapons are deadly**

**while**

**Dangerous weapons are not**

**。。。。。**

In the world of RPG, there is a chance that even the most simple weapon can be very deadly. How so you may ask? A frying pan is already counted a deadly weapon often used by Hungary herself. How about the others?

Finding a treasure chest is a very good thing in RPG as you can get bonuses from there besides exterminating monsters and all. Treasure chest might consists of weapons, herbs, edible-looking food that is not England's and many more.

However, when Singapore is checking what's inside of the chest. He found a normal gun, a water gun, a stink gun, a flamethrower, a normal axe, a silver axe and a golden axe.

"Why does the axe thing sound so familiar?" Singapore wondered out loud, his eyebrow twitching a little.

"And what the heck does a stink gun even mean?" Iceland questioned out loud.

Thailand picks up the water gun and aims it at a random tree. "I'll try this out ana~."

He pulls the trigger of the water gun and instead of water, something resembling a vomit mixing with dangerous potions or something like that came out, landing on the tree, causing it to wither.

"This is very handy ana~."

Singapore snatches the water gun from Thailand and looks at it. He could have swore that this is a water gun and yet why does it spat out some dangerous liquid that is something worse and scarier than pollution? Under the gun, there's a note, Singapore reads it.

'This is a Water Gun as in **W**eapons **A**re **T**erribly **E**vil **R**everse** G**oodness for the sake of destroying other people's dirty **UN**derwear'

Singapore slammed the gun to the ground in his irritation + fury. "WHAT THE HECK DOES THIS THING EVEN MEANS!? THIS NAMING SENSE IS TOO STUPID! WHO EVEN CREATED THIS USELESS GUN! THAT PERSON SHOULD JUST DROP DEAD FOR ALL I CARE! AND WHAT DID THAT GUY EVEN PUT INSIDE THIS THING? VOMIT MIX WITH CHEMICALS OR SOMETHING?!"

Thailand appears again with a huge fan, trying to cool down the Singaporean. "Now, now, at least that gun can be use to attack."

Malaysia pats her brother on the back. "Relax, the gun can be use so why not make use of it?"

"I don't care anymore..." Singapore muttered.

Hong Kong picks up one of the guns out of curiosity, holding it up for everyone to see. "This is a normal gun. You want it?"

"I'll test it out." Malaysia said, walking over to take gun from Hong Kong.

Okay, she aims carefully. The wind coming from the East. She got this, she pulls the trigger and-  
**  
A marshmallow was shot out from the gun. **

Korea and Mr. Puffin burst out laughing until they are rolling on the ground laughing and could no longer breathe. Malaysia checks underneath the gun. There is another note written by the 'intelligent' creator of the guns.

'If you are reading this note, thinking why this gun is not a normal gun that shoots out marshmallow instead of bullets then you, yes, you, my friend, are plain _**BAKA**_.'

"On second thought, it would be best if we destroy this piece of junk." Malaysia said.

o- -o

**Mushrooms are dangerous because...?**

o- -o

Now, as many of you know, mushrooms are deadly while some are not. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, mushrooms are either edible or poisonous, especially in RPG. After this, you'll always remember to watch out for mushrooms and destroy them when you have the chance. Ignore this author please, she is babbling nonsense.

Right now, our team, consisting of Philippines, Australia, France and Taiwan are heading up the mountains to look for some food. Until they can find the rest of their scattered friends, they should probably stay put in a small cottage.

"Hey look, mushrooms!" Philippines exclaimed, pointing to a mushroom.

"Perfect!"

As Taiwan runs towards the mushroom, she tripped over a mushroom that sprouted out of nowhere and falls on the ground.

You tripped over a poison mushroom. HP -50 for every movement.

"_SHEN ME_ (WHAT)!?"

Loud exclamation HP -100

Taiwan shuts her mouth obediently before opening her mouth and asks "Can someone get me a medicinal herb for me?"

Talking HP -20

"Don't worry Taiwan! I will rescue you!" Philippines runs towards Taiwan only to tripped on another poisonous mushroom.

Tripping over another poisonous mushroom HP -10 for every movement.

"HEY, WHY DOES SHE GET A LESSER HP TAKEN AWAY?!"

**Because she is trying to be the hero. Simple logic.**

**A/N:** Done for now. Oh and updates will be quite slow because my CPU broke down (which I always rely to write my stories) and now I have to use an old laptop which fortunately is still functioning. Good news, I have two days off from classes every week but my JPJ...*sobs*. I hate time for passing by too fast. Anyway, I will update whenever I can.

For May, no plans except my birthday. Nope, not soon. Updates will depend on my mood and ideas. Until next update!


	13. The Girl Next Door (SingaMalay)

**A/N:** Degree life is tough. Life is tougher when you're out of luck. I could not even find the time to write a lot. Even if I had the time, I would be too tired to even write. This idea just happens to pops out. I find it cute when I think about it.

...

**-SPRING-**

My name is Johnathan Lee, my friends call me Lee or Johnathan. I'm just a Singaporean who is left in the care of my distant relative in England because of my parents' work, not forever but just until they are done with whatever it is they are doing. It was also there that I met a girl who would never stopped getting me to play with her. Rain or shine, she would always be waiting.

"Johnathan~! Let's go out and play~!"

The girl is a year older than me yet she seems to have endless energy. She's from Malaysia and apparently she is here in England for a while before returning back to her country. It doesn't help that she is staying next door with a Japanese or is it Chinese? Maybe both? The person next door is the brother of a close friend of the girl's parents and just happens to be my relative's best friend and classmate.

"Johnathan! Johnny! Jon-Jon?! I know you're in there come out!"

I'm amazed that she hasn't given up yet but knowing her, she will get me to play even if it means climbing the tree near my window and knocks on it. Some adults nearby chuckled at the youthful spirit of the girl, well, her endless amount of energy is something worth admiring for.

I opened my window, leaning out until I caught sight of the girl. "Okay, okay, just wait! I'll be right down!"

"Hurry up! Don't keep the Great Maya waiting!"

The girl next door is a Malaysian and her name is Maya. She becomes the reason of my playing schedule. On a beautiful spring day, she gave me a couple of new nicknames just because I was late in meeting her.

**-SUMMER-**

Oh summer, why does it have to be rainy? Well I shouldn't be surprised since England is always raining. Going to the beach is off the list, so what should I do now? Just when I was wondering whether reading a book will suffice, a knock came at the door accompanied by a cheery voice.

"Johnathan~, it's me Maya! Let's play!"

"How can we play when it's raining?"

"I have a _congkak_ that we can play!"

_Congkak_? Hesitantly I opened my door only to have my hand being pulled by a strong force. Never underestimate girls, they have hidden strength within. She pulls me down the stairs until we reach the living room. Then she lets me go and set something big down. After that, she reaches for some marbles in her pockets.

"This is _congkak_. If you don't know how I'll teach you!" she offered.

I nodded as she starts explaining the game. The rules, turns and many more. My relative, Arthur came back with some tea which thankfully is something he's good at. At the sight of tea, Maya starts saying how she missed the _teh tarik_ back home and how her parents aren't always around. Then I thought...her situation is just like mine since my parents aren't always around either. So far Arthur is the only person who has kept in touch with my parents, I only shared a couple of words with them before handing the phone back to Arthur. I wonder...whether she had been lonely all this time.

The girl next door is a Malaysian and her name is Maya. She is a very lonely girl. On a rainy day, we played _congkak_ in the living room which resulted in a couple of wins and losses and also lots of sugar and milk.

**-AUTUMN-**

Red, orange and yellow...those are the colours of the leaves during autumn as they landed on the ground. People rake them into a pile so that they can discard it whatever way they are using while the other purpose is to jump on the pile of leaves. That is exactly what we are doing now.

"Johnathan~, let's go jump on a pile of leaves~!"

Yup, it has become a routine since we first met. Right now, jumping on a pile of leaves seems to be an interesting thing for her to bring a rake to the house.

As usual I have to comply else she would climb the tree and jump to my window. Had she not consider the dangers of jumping from a tree and to my window? But knowing her, it completely escapes her mind.

"Give me a minute!" I told her.

Again, she nods. "Okay! I brought an extra rake!"

The girl next door is Malaysian. Her name is Maya. On a chilly autumn morning, we jump on a pile of dry leaves. Red, orange and yellow are everywhere.

**-Winter-**

The first winter since we met. I got up a bit later than usual, not wanting to leave the warm covers but since the fresh aroma of breakfast woke me up and my stomach is grumbling, I have no choice but to get up. Arthur can't cook, if he does...we might need to move somewhere else. Though I wonder who is cooking there. But I won't be surprised if it's our next door neighbour cooking there.

Speaking of next door...where is Maya? Knowing her, she would wake me up with a call. Strange, I thought. She would always clear her schedule just to play and...I doubt she will do a lot of stuff in the house rather she would get me to play in the snow.

I head to the kitchen and saw our neighbour and also the person who is taking care of Maya, Kiku. Arthur's close friend and practically one of the nicest. His cooking is quite good as well!

"Good morning, where is Maya?"

"Good morning to you too Johnathan-kun, Maya-chan is feeling unwell today so she is resting."

Unwell? I was surprised that such a cheerful and energetic girl would get sick, well, she is a human after all. Since she usually come to see me, maybe I should-

"Can I see her later?" I asked.

Kiku nodded. "Sure, after breakfast, we'll check up on her."

...

Kiku knocks on the door, carrying a bowl of soup and some medicine. A loud sneeze could be heard from inside accompanied by a muffled "Come in!"

And so we enter, the girl next door was sitting on her bed, a tissue box on her lap. Her nose a little red and her eyes seem a little droopy.

"Feeling better?"

"...not really."

Maya couldn't really lie to Kiku or his brother Yao. Those two are real lie detectors. But then when it comes to poker face, Kiku is better.

"I brought a guest." As Kiku said that, he steps aside revealing me. Maya's face literally lit up like stars or neon lights or fireworks or...never mind. Kiku gave me a mask to wear to avoid catching Maya's cold.

"Johnathan!" she exclaimed, ready to throw herself to me. Yes I am prepared to be crushed to death with a hug. Somehow, that's a pathetic cause of death. Yet, it seems normal to be crushed with a hug.

"Yes it's me. I heard you were sick so I...came to visit you." the last few words are barely audible.

"Sorry, I really wanted to play with you in the snow today."

I sighed. "Don't apologize over something you can't control. Until you get better, we can play some _congkak_. We'll play in the snow once you are better."

On a freezing winter day, Maya and I played _congkak_ instead of having fun in the snow. I learnt that Maya is a girl from next door who wants to spend time with me more than anyone else. Even if we can't play in the snow, we could just enjoy the snowflakes falling from the sky like a snow fairy.

...

**A/N:** Done for now. Please be patient, I have studying and I can't be a full time writer. Dear readers, I will do your request but it will take some time. Please don't expect me to update almost every time. I have three stories that need updating but I will take turns in updating them. Any fanfic could be first, there's no guarantee which one I'll update. But ASEAN Way might be next. I just finished my midterms so please be patient. About this, I'm still deciding where to put this. Either FDM or ASEAN.

Human names used:

Johnathan- Singapore

Maya Salena- Malaysia

Arthur-England/UK

Kiku- Japan

Yao- China


	14. ASEAN Halloween Special

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! BUT BECAUSE OF COLLEGE, SHARED LAPTOP, ASSIGNMENTS AND MANY MORE THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE AS MUCH AS I WANT TO. ANYWAY, ENJOY THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL TO MAKE UP FOR ALL THOSE MONTHS OF NO UPDATES. **

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR THE CHARACTERS.

...

**ASEAN HALLOWEEN  
SPECIAL**

...

Halloween. The long awaited day besides Christmas. The day where people all dressed up as scary creatures for fun and trick-a-treat. Trick-a-treat? What's so special about that? Well, ladies and gentlemen, to children, it is very special. Imagine all the goodies you can get especially chocolates! No, not Valentine chocolates! The other chocolates that you buy them from the supermarket or convenience store! But now chocolates and the author doesn't get along because of her sensitive tooth.

Anyway, let's get back to the main story. The self-proclaimed hero, America, has hosted another Halloween party, however, not at his place, but he decided to very much inconvenience England to do it at his place much to the Englishman's irritation. But hey, America doesn't care as long as the party goes on. Of course, unlike previous years, America launches a new game that everyone can play.

"Get out of the haunted places in England while collecting candies or goodies along the way in a team of five which the generator will decide! You are allowed to scare your opponents. If you scream you lose! If you faint, you get time penalty! The one team that made it out of there safely is the winner. And...the winner gets to decide to do anything they want!"

This caught everyone's attention. Such interesting offer.

"Define anything America." England demanded.

America gave his trademark grin accompanied with an answer "By anything, I mean ANYTHING! Pranks, revenge, shipping, whatever! As long as it's legal so my boss won't make a fuss out of it."

Some cursed. No world domination then. But that does not mean they won't join. That offer is simply too tempting for them. Like how honey attracts bees.

The ASEAN, being the ones who were constantly look down upon by some, with the exception of Singapore, sees this as a chance to prove their worth. After years of struggling with idiotic, childish morons who are running around. Maniacal grins were shown on their faces. Singapore choses to stay away from this and hides somewhere in this big house, enjoying the free WiFi.

"Okay! This is a chance to prove ourselves!" Indonesia began dramatically. "After years of struggling with no balls, moronic and childish fools running around and ruining everything that we build up. ASEAN, this is our moment to prove ourselves as one of the best! One of us will win this and shove it down the throats of fools who underestimate us!"

The ASEAN nations gave a loud battle cry, pumping their fist into the air.

"First off, we'll scare the pants out of America." Philippines continued, a dark look obvious on her face.

"Later we record him running away crying and use it as blackmail." Malaysia added, giving a mad chuckle.

"We'll force him to comply with our wishes and if he does not, the video goes viral on social media! Ohohoho!" Indonesia finished off with an evil laugh.

Brunei edges away from the MaPhilIndo trio. What did America do to deserve this? But then because of some stuff, he is not surprise. Wait, since they're doing this to America, that means-

Vietnam steps in with a dark smile plastered on her face. "I'll be forcing his eyes open to watch through Thai's horror movies for half an hour."

"Bang Jepun's The Ring sounds good as well for a hero like him as well." Malaysia suggested, sharing an evil look with Vietnam.

Brunei sighs. Yup, Vietnam just joined the 'Let's Scare America aka Alfred F. Jones team'. He could only pray that the damage would not be permanent. On second thought, he should go look for Singapore and join him.

...

**Team 1**

**Cambodia, Switzerland, Myanmar, Cuba, Taiwan**

  
...

Myanmar was not pleased, Switzerland carrying his riffle, Cambodia wanted to switch, Cuba looked amused and Taiwan being the only girl slash fujoshi in the team.

"You got to be kidding me." Myanmar muttered.

Cambodia sighs. This team is not working out well especially when you have a trigger happy Swiss tagging along. Oh boy, how can Cambodia even see the winning chance in this? Fully dressed as a zombie plus make up. At least he had a scary disguise. Myanmar as Robin Hood while Switzerland as a hunter. Taiwan, he noticed dressed as an oni girl or what was it again? He had to say, those horns look cute on her.

Taiwan merely looked around while holding a pumpkin (for the goodies), at the same time trying not to be scared in one of the most haunted places in England. As her eyes landed on the window, she saw the sweets hanging at the window with a string.

"There're sweets there, I'll go get it." Taiwan said to the others as she runs over to grab it.

As she runs over to the window to grab the sweets, something outside catches her attention. Curious, she leans her face against the window for a closer look. Once she saw it, the sweets in her hand dropped. This action does not escape Cuba's attention.

"Hey Taiwan, what's wrong?" he asked.

Taiwan turns her face to the group, looking absolutely pale and terrified as her finger points to the outside. Myanmar sighs. "If it's a bug ignore it. We have a prize to win."

Switzerland then takes his rifle and hands it to Taiwan. "You can use this if you want. Aim and shoot. Simple as that."

"That's not what I meant!" Taiwan whispered loudly, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Cambodia then approaches the Taiwanese girl. "If you see something ignore it. Remember the moment you scream we lose. So just try to keep-" Cambodia paused noticing the pale look on Myanmar and Cuba. Taiwan is on the verge of fainting if it weren't for Switzerland holding her up.

"What's wrong guys? Just pretend we didn't see it and move on..." Cambodia trailed off when he turns around, meeting a fair young lady in blue. As the lady's eyes meet his, Cambodia fainted. Cue in the time penalty...

...

**Team 2**

**Egypt, Vietnam, Denmark, Indonesia, Norway**

**(Dungeon)**

...

Indonesia looked around her surroundings. Everything here screams creepy, death and definitely haunted. So much for the amazing speech for ASEAN she gave just now. Right now she wants to just get the hell out of here. Vietnam, who was beside her, barely beat an eyelash at the skeletons and stuff. Well nations should have at least get used to these stuff due to bloody past and so on but Indonesia just couldn't take it.

Turning to her side, Egypt remained silent the whole time. Well, he has his mummies so Indonesia doubt he's going to be faze by all of this. Norway, well, magic trio, he has seen his fair share of creepy already. Thankfully Denmark's confidence is the only thing liven the group since she is practically surrounded by not so talkative people.

"This dungeon looks pretty creepy." Denmark commented, his eyes taking in the surroundings. Indonesia really wanted to yell 'Of course it's creepy because we're in a haunted dungeon idiot!' but she couldn't really do so. Sighing in defeat, she continues walking with the others in silence. Inside she wished that Denmark will talk more so she wouldn't be so scared!

"You're okay?" Vietnam asked.

Indonesia nodded. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

The Vietnamese woman gave her a look before turning around to check whether there is 'someone' following or not. Indonesia wondered whether the colonies have their fair share of this haunted stuff. Wait that means Malon and Singapore and also Brunei-

"Hej! The other team is there!" Denmark exclaimed, pointing to one of the windows.

"Yeah, but how do we scare them off? We're too damn far from them!" Indonesia demanded, crossing her arms.

Denmark gave a thumbs up. "No worries! I got something awesome planned!"

Vietnam merely sighs. "You better have."

Pointing to Norway, Denmark started "Norge here can use his magic or his troll to scare them off! After all, we have to get them to scream right? If we do, one less team competing!"

Indonesia nodded thoughtfully. "Good point."

"Yes, as long as it gets us one step closer to our main goal." Vietnam agreed along with Egypt.

Denmark then turns to Norway with an eager look on his face. "So, can you do it Norge?"

The Norwegian merely nodded. "I can try but I cannot promise good results...unless it's America."

For once, everyone agreed. That American will definitely be the first to run out of here screaming because of a ghost. Heck, even a simple disguise already got him shaking. Honestly, how can he be a hero if keeps freaking out over a simple disguise?

"Indonesia, do you have your makeup kit with you?" Vietnam asked, turning to the other woman.

The Indonesian nodded.

Vietnam grins. "Then, would you mind showing off your makeup skills a little?"

"Eh? Why"

Both Vietnam and Egypt pointed to the woman in white floating alongside them.

"We want you to be like her." Vietnam simply said.

...

**Team 3**

**Malaysia, England, Japan, Australia, Belgium**

**(Bedroom)**

...

Yup, that generator must have love to see some family moments going on. How so you may ask? One, England. Her so called 'Dad', Japan, well, an older brother, Australia, another older brother and finally Belgium, an older sister (mostly to Indonesia but also to her during the Dutch colonisation). Thus, making Malaysia the youngest among them. Although her team has an advantage with a horror expert here but...this horror expert has a weakness that he shared with many humans around the world. As much as she really hates to say it but she needs Thailand on her team. But then again, this is her dad's territory, if she wants to escape, his help is greatly needed.

'Pretty fancy bedroom.' Malaysia thought as she enters the room with the others. She'll consider staying here for the night if this place is not haunted at all.

Belgium walks over to the closet to have a look at the inside. Seeing nothing but cobwebs and spiders, she turns to the others and said "Nothing here."

"Hey Dad, are you sure you don't know the location of these goodies?" Australia asked, fixing his cowboy hat.

Malaysia nodded. "Yeah, this is your territory after all Dad. Come on, don't you want to win that prize?"

England sighs, turning to look at his 'children'. "As if I know each precise location of it. America only come to me that day and asked for the keys to these places."

Belgium shrugged. "Let's keep looking then. We might be able to find something here if we look closely."

Japan nodded in agreement. "Hai, let's keep looking. Like Belgium-san said, we might be able to find some goodies here if we look closely. Also, we might be able to plan on how to scare the other teams."

"I'll check the drawers." Malaysia offered, walking over to one of the drawers in the room. She opens the drawer and check the stuff in it. First drawer, only some accessories which she doesn't bother much. Second drawer, a marshmallow candy and more! Smiling contentedly, she takes the candy and turns over to the others.

"I found some!" she exclaimed.

"Nice mate! How about the third drawer?" Australia asked, walking over to his 'sister's' side.

Malaysia opens the third drawer. A picture frame and...something that causes both her and Australia to be silent for a moment before Malaysia closes the third drawer without any comment.

"L-Let's pretend we didn't see anything there." Australia said, slightly pale.

Malaysia only nodded silently in agreement.

...

**Team 4**

**Laos, Hong Kong, Russia, Prussia, Iceland**

**(Library)**

...

The team doesn't have gender problems but...the arrangement...of course, this generator is random that it arrange such a team. Even this author is speechless. Good thing is, Hong Kong and Iceland are good buddies. Having Russia on the team...well, as long as you don't tick him off it'll be fine. Russia, meanwhile, is glad that Belarus is not on his team, having a sister that wants to marry you...

"They expect us to search the whole library for candies?" Iceland questioned, not liking this one bit.

Indeed, the size of the library is huge, well, this is one of the largest haunted places so yeah it's expected that it's pretty huge. After this, someone had better go after America for this bloody arrangement.

"Now I wish they could have given us better arrangement." Hong Kong muttered grudgingly.

Laos sighed. "We better start searching then. Who knows the other team might be ahead of us already by now?"

Both Hong Kong and Iceland shared a look before resigning themselves to search in this room full of books. And no one knows that American well. Heck, did he even came in here to read or just place candies in random places only?!

"We don't have to search much. America wouldn't put them in complicated places in case he came here." Russia said.

Laos and Prussia gave the Russian a questioning look. "What makes you say that Russia?"

The Russian merely gave a smile. "It's America we're talking about here. Not the whole country but the personification."

Now that they think about it, that does make sense.

...

**Team 5**

**Sweden, Seychelles, Thailand, Netherlands, Philippines**

**(Garden)**

...

No one is sure which one is scary, indoors or outdoors. Even though the garden is pretty nice but doesn't help in masking the creepy factor. Throughout this whole challenge, this team surprisingly or rather Sweden, Thailand and Netherlands had kept a straight face and were unfazed by the creepy factor.

The owls didn't help with their...uh...whatever night call you call that. The moon is not that big and damn it's pretty dark out here aside from the torch lights.

"T-This place is creepy..." Philippines said, not liking this at all.

"W-What do you expect this place to be?" Seychelles questioned, her face already pale.

"This? It's nothing compared to the one at my place." Thailand said with his trademark smile. Both Seychelles and Philippines shot him a look.

"It's getting ridiculous already. Let's hurry and find those candies. I want that prize." Netherlands said, looking at the bushes when something pops out from the bushes, startling the two female nations who were already hugging each other.

Sweden walks over to picked up whatever that thing that has popped out. He turns to the others and showed it. However, it's a terrible idea. How so? Both Seychelles and Philippines were on the verge of fainting and screaming already. Thailand, meanwhile, seemed to be more interested instead.

"Whatever you see don't scream." Netherlands warned but a little too late for that.

Both are already gone from their sights, hiding in one of the bushes, shaking.

**...OWARI...**

**A/N:** FINALLY I'M DONE! AND I'M RUSHING SINCE I NEED TO LEAVE FOR MY CLASS! SEE YA GUYS IN THE NEXT UPDATE!


	15. ASEAN Random Moments

**A/N: **This is to make up for the lack of updates. For whoever that had requested the date with MaPhilIndo and Axis Trio, it's still in process since I encountered a writer's block. Anyway, let's cut to the chase!

**Warnings:** OCs...

...

**Classroom Question:  
Difficult situation you experienced  
**  
...

When Mr. Kiku Honda asked the class to answer this question which is prepared by Mr. Kirkland, within 45 minutes, he never expected the one answer he received would be like this. Out of the five random picks of the answers, this one stood out the most among the others.

There he is leaning against the teacher's table in the classroom holding a sheet of paper with the answer by one of his students. He couldn't contain his laughter once he read it. The other students were curious while some were grinning all the way.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Johnathan, a Singaporean student asked, concern for his teacher's wellbeing.

Kiku gave Johnathan a reassuring smile as he showed the class the paper he was holding. "Johnathan, would you be so kind enough to read this out?"

The Singaporean student nodded as he stood and walked over to Kiku to take the paper from him. Once he read it, he couldn't help but laugh. Now everyone's curiosity had gone up to a new level.

"The most difficult situation I experienced is when Mr. Kirkland asked us to write about a difficult situation that I had experienced. Since I cannot think of any no matter how hard I try to think, I couldn't think of any aside from this situation. Oh if you count in trying Mr. Kirkland's terrible cooking that looked like some alien mutation or whatever. That's why I had decided that this situation is the hardest one I had experienced. In the end, I hand in this essay to Mr. Kirkland."

Even after Johnathan finished reading it, the whole class were still laughing. Some of them are clutching their stomachs laughing extremely hard that tears even appear at the corner of their eyes. The girls were shielding their faces as they laugh while the boys just laugh out loud.

"Who wrote that?" Leon asked, after regaining his composure.

Some boys and girls gave a knowing look to a certain Malaysian guy sitting at the back, grinning all the way with hands behind his head.

...

**High Class Arrival To The Asian Meeting**

...

Philippines is late once again which is not surprising but to the point that she's more than half an hour late! Singapore is getting impatient.

After what it seems to be forever, the sound of a limousine horn could be heard that catches the attention of the other Asian countries. Then followed by the opening of the double doors of the meeting room. Everyone was wondering what's going on or something like that or what is that?

When the sound of the limousine horn gets louder and something appears from the side, Korea fell off from his chair...literally. Singapore looked terribly pale while his other siblings were laughing out loud. Why? Hm, imagine Philippines riding a water buffalo, holding a recorder of the limousine horn while trying to act like a high class lady.

Malaysia is banging on the table, unable to control her laughter while Indonesia is trying to hold onto something while she laugh. Thailand's eyes were open and thoroughly amazed, Korea is currently in the ROFL and LMAO moment, India was inspired, Japan couldn't stop his laughter from coming out while mentally noted that he should make use of this one day, Singapore looking awfully pale as the mud dirties the beautiful red carpet, China is thinking of marketing ideas, Vietnam trying her best to hold her laughter, Brunei not even sure how to react, Cambodia in the middle of LOLOLOL, Myanmar missing from the scene and Laos is on the floor with Korea.

So yeah, another meeting started with the fancy arrival of Philippines and some laughter. Isn't it great?

...

**Thai-kun, Laos-chan,**

**Happy Birthday!  
**  
...

The two nations sat next to each other at Singapore's place for unknown reason though it might be because of Singapore can treat us all much to the Singaporean's dismay.

"Okay guys, now pose! Thailand, more to the left po! Laos, your face too stiff, loosen up a bit!" Philippines instructed while taking several pictures with her smartphone.

The other nations watched as Philippines instruct the two of them to do whatever she says. They have to admit, she's a professional when it comes to taking pictures though not close to Japan. That guy is a pro at those, probably his useful ninja skills that gave him a boost.

"Both of you, cut the cake now!" Indonesia chirped, pushing her slightly annoyed sister, Malaysia out of her way a little, who in turn throw her a glare.

The Thai turns to the personification of Laos with a small smile and asks "Let's make a wish, shall we?"

Laos nodded as she closed her eyes, silently making her wish. Once she's done, she blows the candles on the birthday cake followed by the others clapping, cheering and whistling.

"Now, cut the cake! That mouth watering cake is not going to cut itself if you keep staring at the cake." Malaysia said.

"Don't worry Dik Malaysia, we can share one slice by feeding each other~" Thailand offered, earning an annoyed glare from the other nation. One of these days she is so going to get him, oh wait, after today.

Laos smiled as she watches Thailand continue teasing the Malaysian tsundere and then back at the others. Philippines is setting up her karaoke stand while watching something called Eat Bula**? It seems she's too hooked on that. Indonesia is helping out, Brunei just wants to be able to help, Singapore is already dreading at how Philippines is going to 'rock the house' once she got her hands on a microphone, Myanmar filming everything with Singapore's Iphone (without permission) and perhaps watch it all over again, Timor is eyeing the cake while Cambodia is trying to get her distracted.

"Hey Laos, what are you waiting for? Cut the cake already! Timor is already waiting impatiently!"

...

**~MaPhilIndo~**

**Date?**

...

Singapore could not believe her eyes. Well that's the very reason why she's rubbing her eyes and cleaning her glasses. After all, it is not everyday you see the guy whom you acknowledge as a brother is going out with a girl, not just any girl.

"Italy?" It can't be right? She may be the brave, slightly wild type but never in her dreams would a guy like her brother to go out. But there he is, laughing and chatting with a girl. No she is not jealous that her brother got a date before her. Definitely nope! But she can't help but worry since she keeps seeing an angry South Italian lady stalking the couple. Oh well, better go and play some games. Later he'll call. Yes, he will definitely call her and say it's not a date!

"Better finish off the paperwork first. He'll call later." Singapore said to herself as she made her way home, ignoring that little feeling of annoyance building inside of her.

"I hope he calls...that idiot." she muttered to herself unaware of the concern and serious look on the Malaysian man when he turns around to look.

With a sigh, he said softly "Stop acting as if you don't care about me, it hurts more than you think..."

...

Brunei couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy and hurt just seeing Philippines with the petite Japanese lady. Is there something going on between them? No, it can't be, nations can't be in relationships but...that applies with humans. Maybe, just maybe, Philippines is just going on and on with his harem stuff and Japan is just recommending some harem anime to him. But why does it hurt in the inside? It's so unfair...

"Filipina..."she murmured softly, her eyes focus on the taller nation who bids goodbye to the Japanese nation, who in turn gave a small bow.

"Brunei," he called with a wave. Brunei felt her tears formed in her eyes as she throws herself to Philippines, not caring whether it's right or not. Philippines wraps both of his hands around her to comfort the smaller lady.

"What's wrong?" Philippines asked.

"You. With another girl. I am not sure why I am feeling this. I hate this feeling. It's driving me crazy." Brunei muttered softly, sobbing quietly into his chest. The Filipino responded by bringing her closer.

"Remember Brunei, you are the only girl for me. I shall not sin myself by going out with another girl but you. After all, you are my everything. _Mahal kita Brunei_. _Aku mencintaimu_. _Ingatkan tu_." Philippines said softly into her ears.

...

Indonesia stands awkwardly next to the German woman. It's awkward especially to Germany and the constant spying by Prussia does not help the situation at all. After all, going on dates was never her specialty. But because of that Frenchman who practically begged her to do so as he claims it is the only way to make him feel better.

"Do you want to grab a snack first?" Indonesia asked, pointing to the restaurant in front of him. Germany nodded. Well, she could start from there. Start with a conversation to know each other better. Hopefully the awkward silence can be overcome.

Both nations took a seat in the restaurant as the waiter approaches them with a smile. Indonesia takes a glance at the menu and began ordering something for himself in his language. He turns to Germany and confirms something with her since the menu is in Indonesian. He pointed to a couple of the food in the menu and explain the contents of the food.

"You should try some of the food here. This place serves the best traditional dishes in its own way." Indonesia said with a smile.

"I see, thank you for your hospitality."

Indonesia simply laughs. "Don't mention it, after all, I am happy to be able to treat a cool woman like you. The one who manages to get the nations under control without breaking a sweat."

"I am simply doing my job." Germany stated, trying to remain composed.

Indonesia shrugged. "Still, it's cool. Might as well put that whip to good use."

Germany blushes hard as she choked on her drink. "Please stop saying stuff like that!"

Indonesia gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Germany, still blushing, shook her head. Better not bring it up or this fanfic might not goes well with the younger readers.

**\ END /**

**Environmental friendly and stupid game?**

In the video game world of Fantasia, Timor opens a treasure chest after defeating a monster on her own. As she opens the chest, she found a letter. She picks up the letter as the chest disappears.

"What did you find there Timor?" Malaysia asked, approaching the younger not so new nation, taking the letter from Timor's hand and reads it. Her face darken as the letter in her hands crumpled a little.

Singapore, a little bit curious as to why his sister seems ready to murder, walks over to her side and takes a glance at the letter. After browsing through the contents, he understands the reason now and for once he might support it. After all, getting trolled in a game was never on their bucket list.

"The enemy you are seeking is currently not available stupid. Try again in the morning, you're taking too damn long defeating weaklings ." the letter stated.

A few options appear on the screen. What do you want to do with the letter? A. Burn it B. Recycle it C. Tear it into tiny pieces D. Shoved it into the Dark Lord's mouth

Malaysia chooses D. 'I'm sorry, the Dark Lord is currently taking a nap in his new castle just Northwest of here and does not wish to be disturbed. Please try another option.'

Singapore chooses A. 'I'm sorry. Burning of letter is considered as not environmental friendly, you will be sued later.'

Malaysia and Singapore choose B. 'Thank you for being environmental friendly. However, there is no recycle bin nearby. Would you like to try another option?'

Malaysia nods and tears the paper into pieces before letting the pieces get blown by the wind. Then...

'Improper discard of trash minus 50 HP.'

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Yelling -20 HP

Malaysia clamped her mouth shut while thinking of ways to destroy whoever made this stupid game. Singapore pats her back. He knows that feeling way too well. But now they are stuck and the only way out is to come out of this stupid game made by stupid people. Just how stupid can this game gets?

Calling this game stupid -60 HP

"It's just a thought!" Singapore defended angrily.

Even if it's just a thought, you deserved it.

"Calm down Singapore, Malaysia. Just compliment the game." Cambodia said.

Cambodia finally gets it right. He deserves a cookie.

A cookie appears in Cambodia's hand. However...a note that was attached to the cookie is not really complimenting anyone at all. "After so long, you finally used your brain for once stupid."

**-OWARI-**

**A/N:** Exams starting on Monday and I done nothing but writing here. Oh well, good news is I got a new PC and after my exams I can finally write fanfics any time without fighting over a laptop or PC anymore~. Another good thing is, doing assignments can be much convenient though I'm already done for this semester. Oh well, that's all from me, wish me luck~! Sorry to whoever it is that requested the date part! I encounter writer's block on the way...


	16. I am glad that I met you (SingaMalay)

**A/N:** Since my last new year fic sucked, I plan to make it up. And you could consider this as make up fic number 1. Sequel to 'The Girl From Next Door'. Do check it out if you haven't my fellow new readers. However this will go to ASEAN instead of FDM since this is majorly in Singapore or Johnathan's point of view. Sorry, this chapter got a little bit error just now...

**Warnings**: Maybe fluff?

**Characters:** Johnathan Lee (Singapore), Maya Salena (Malaysia), Arthur Kirkland (England/UK), Wang Yao (China), Kiku Honda (Japan)

...

My name is Johnathan Lee and I am from Singapore. Age? Put 'unknown' please, this author is getting lazy again. Anyway, I'm currently living with my distant relative in the UK since my parents are busy with their jobs. I thought my life in the UK was going to be a dull and boring one...until she came into the picture. The girl from next door, Maya Salena. She is a Malaysian girl who never seems to let the loneliness affect her, the one who brings joy wherever she goes. When I met her, my life was filled with colours. Yes, just like those fireworks that were launched into the sky, signalling the start of the new year.

...  
**  
New Year Special**

**I am glad that I have met you**

...

It is the final day before the New Year, which means it's farewell to the old year and hello to the new. This also means we're getting older with each year passed. Time seems to passed by us so fast. Very fast...it's like it's only yesterday that or a few days ago that I met Maya. The Malaysian girl who is a year older than me and is living next door.

Every single day, there isn't a time where Maya would not call me out to play...except the times when she caught the flu that I, in the end, caught as well. At times she would climb up to the tree next to the window beside my bed and knocked on it three times. I am starting to fear for her safety if she keeps this up. But before she can even think of doing it, I would always answer her. Though at times I was probably late, I think Arthur got the shock of his life when he saw Maya climbing the tree that one time.

My parents should be back by the morning of the New Year according to Arthur, they got stuck with last minute clean up of some stuff.

On this final morning of the current year, I was woken up by the smell of delicious pancakes and...also by my next door neighbour, Maya. As much as I don't want to leave the comfort of my bed but Maya managed to dragged me out for breakfast with some strength.

"Come on you lazy worm! Bang Kiku is handling breakfast so you won't have to worry about Arthur burning the food or the house!" Maya reassured and I think I could hear Arthur protesting about insulting his cooking from downstairs. Well, I do want to eat edible food and a house to live in. Arthur managed to screw up in his cooking and I might just end up in a hospital for the New Year with him cooking.

"Okay, okay, let me fix my bed first." I said to Maya as I yawned. Maya nodded as she left my room, saying that she'll be waiting downstairs at the dining room. Her long term energy is really amazing and...to think she is wiling to get up early just to play with me. I have to admit that I admired her energetic personality, it seems nothing can tire her down except boring lessons.

Once I'm done fixing my bed, bathe and change into my morning outfit, I walked down the stairs to the dining room, only to be greeted by the sight of Maya stuffing her mouth with food. Was she _that _hungry?! Stuffing ain't the appropriate word now, I think wolfed down the entire breakfast on her plate would be much more suitable.

"Maya, table manners." Arthur said sternly, resisting the urge to cringe at the sight of the girl living next door, wolfing down her entire breakfast. Maya didn't care at all, well, the two (Arthur and Maya) are always like this especially when Arthur is practically a little fussy about table manners and Maya being the stubborn one.

I sighed as I greeted everyone, including Yao, who is also taking care of Maya with Kiku, sitting across from Arthur on a chair, a piece of bread in his mouth. The adults in the room greeted back though with Maya, after five seconds. A plate of pancakes was already placed in front of me as I took a seat next to Arthur.

"Morning Johnathan! You sure took your time." Maya greeted after swallowing her food.

I rolled my eyes "I have to be proper for the last day of 2015. Since you are going to drag me somewhere after breakfast."

It's true and Maya couldn't deny that. For all 365 days, wait less, Maya caught a cold two weeks ago, she has been dragging me everywhere. To the local bakery, playground, the park on the other side of this neighbourhood and more.

"Hm, you have a good point there." Maya said, taking a huge bite of her pancake.

...

For the day, we went out somewhere, shopping for food so we can prepare ourselves for the New Year. All of us including Maya aren't fond of going to a very crowded place just to watch the countdown. Maya even mentioned she found a really good spot where everyone can see the fireworks. I was wondering whether Maya has been cutting our play time short recently just to secure a good spot.

"It's going to be fun Johnathan! We'll watch as those fireworks launched into the sky! Blooming in the dark sky like flowers!" Maya said excitedly as she walked beside me in the shopping center.

Yao tagged along with us because he wants some specific ingredients to cook our meals, he mentioned that his brother is going out to meet someone and that he can't trust Arthur alone with us. Since long ago, before I moved in with Arthur, I heard that he and Yao are considering themselves as 'rivals'? Enemies? Nemesis? Anyway, the others said it's complicated.

"It won't be long aru! I'm going to get some ingredients for tonight's dinner. We cannot afford to lose the opportunity to miss the fireworks just because we can't find a spot aru!" Yao said as his eyes scanned the area. Once he spotted his target, he dashed there while jumping high like those you see from kung fu movies that Yao likes to watch whenever no one's watching (he forgot about Maya and I), grabbing his target ingredient before landing on the ground safely. The nearby people were amazed, some look at him as if he grew two heads.

"Come on Johnathan, Maya, let's pretend we didn't know him." Arthur said as he pushes the trolley into a different direction as Johnathan followed, dragging Maya as well, who protested a little.

"Oh come on! Those moves were pretty cool!" Maya exclaimed, stars can be seen clearly in her eyes.

Ah, I forgot that my neighbour, Maya Salena is a closet martial arts fan. She borrowed Yao's movies secretly. I wonder if he ever finds out about his movies going missing or not.

...

**Third person POV**

Night comes sooner than expected for Johnathan and his group. Time passed way too fast for them. But Maya does not care for all she cares is the present and how can she make the New Year a blast by watching the fireworks with Johnathan, her new neighbour and friend.

In the playground, they waited. Arthur and the others said they'll catch up later to them thus giving more time for Johnathan and Maya to 'talk' before the fireworks were going to be launched into the sky in minutes away. The hands of the clock is moving. Some were already in their dreamland while some stayed up to watch the fireworks from nearby.

"It's so fast." Maya spoke up as she turned to look at the boy sitting beside her "One look and it's nearly a year since I met you...Johnathan."

Johnathan smiled a small smile "Yeah, I'm glad you did. Or else I will be stuck living my life all dull and boring."

Maya smiled brightly "Then, I am glad as well! Johnathan, since the day I made you my friend, I cannot imagine a day without you complaining about doing all of those crazy stuff I plan!"

The two friends sat like that for the whole minute, each are grateful for their destined meeting. If they haven't met, what would their life be? They do not know but all they know is that their life become more colourful than ever.

The sound of the fireworks launched into the sky snapped the two friends out of their thoughts as they shift their attention to the fireworks. It was an explosion of many colours, blue, red, yellow, white and more. They could hear cheers coming from a distance or a few houses.

"Maya," Johnathan called.

The Malaysian girl turned to Johnathan as the Singaporean boy greeted with a small smile on his face "Happy New Year. Meeting you was the best thing that could have happened...even though you can be really demanding."

Maya returned the smile and greeted back "Ah, same here Johnathan. Happy New Year to you too. I hope we can be like this for a long time."

**...TAMAT...**

**A/N: **I apologize if this took a while but I was slacking off watching anime and I cannot think of anything suitable to write. Originally, this is for FDM but the way how things turn out...might as well insert to The ASEAN Way. Classes start next Monday...and I really hate to go back there. Last semester was pretty challenging and group member problems...breaks are too short...


	17. The Amazing Thai-kun

**A/N**: I'm back~~~ with a new chapter and an aim to publish four chapters within this month to reach 20 chapters (to match my age). Since I'll be heading to the Philippines by 26 May, I'm not sure whether I can even find time to write or at least some space for myself with curious younger relatives will follow me whenever I bring the laptop (last visit) (I'm not good with children, being the only child of my parents plus language barriers between my young relatives and me).

That reminds me, I need to store the BL pics on my phone away, I have a big family and my mom is pretty much anti BL GL, cannot risk anyone discovering my deep dark secret.

Anyway, instead of the usual SingaMalay stuff, I'm bringing a change in this with Thai-kun as the star here~

**Warnings:** some blood (from ultimate durian throw), crazy stuff and others

**Disclaimer: **Thailand belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu along with Hetalia and the other characters.

**Characters:** Thailand

...

Thailand, a country in Mainland Southeast Asia with popular tropical beaches that tourists are dying to go to and with its delicious spicy food and fascinating culture. How can one not know of Thailand? With the friendly smiles of the people to the spicy food to the beautiful cultures and traditions and as well the beaches. Ah yes, the beach, but we are not going to talk about beaches here. Formerly known as Siam, Thailand is surrounded by some Southeast Asian countries like Malaysia (West/Peninsular), located just South of Thailand and to its North, Myanmar or Burma and Laos, the East, some part of Laos and Cambodia.

Thailand or Thai-kun as the author calls him, is always with a smile, matching what everyone thinks of Thailand, that their people are always with a smile. Whether rain or shine or getting his _Dik_ Malaysia to be one with him or doing some kind of harmonising with Russia.

First of all, his neighbours, Myanmar, Laos and Cambodia and maybe Vietnam (who he enjoys the visit a lot). With Myanmar, it's anything but peaceful, if you count the bloody wars they fought in the past. It doesn't stop until the 19th century when England got Myanmar or Burma as a colony. Currently, they fought not in wars, but in sports and...daily activities.

Knocking at Thailand's door at the moment was none other than Myanmar. The nation is holding a rattan ball as he waited for his neighbour to open the door. His neighbour greeted him with his usual friendly smile "Sa-wat-dee kraup Myanmar, what brings you here?"

Myanmar smirked "Wanna play _sepak takraw_? I'll end your reign in this sport for good."

Thailand gave the Burmese a challenging look "I admire your competitive spirit Myanmar. You can try ana but you can't even come closer to me."

Myanmar snorted "We'll see after the match."

Aside from battling each other to the death with sepak takraw, the two still battle with each other in other categories in a less bloody way.

Next, Laos, the two nations (Laos and Thailand) would always bring up their love of the Mekong River which both held as precious to them. Whenever Thailand is challenging his neighbours in a not so good way, Laos always try to stop them. At other times, she don't bother and let them 'battle to the death' as they usually do. As long as they don't spill blood on the Mekong River, they're safe.

One time one of their battles is close to the Mekong River, Laos nearly snapped into craze mode when Thailand and Myanmar did one of their battles on the boat while visiting Vietnam through the Mekong River, Vietnam smacked them with her oar when she arrived at the scene. Cambodia didn't try that battle on the boat in Mekong River for he once by accident had a glimpse of Laos's torture room and the weapons she had there. He valued his life, even if he's a nation thank you.

Yup, Cambodia, the normal guy with interesting cultures as well. He and Thailand may have bicker over the claim of a certain temple. Till now, they still bicker about it. If not, he would be in the straight cool guy who is deathly afraid of messing with Laos with the Mekong River (after an accidental glimpse of her torture room and weapons) and maybe Thailand's horror movies that never fail to make him scream which the nation would deny all the way, he got some teasing from his 'good' neighbours. And yeah, he still had a bloody history with Siam in the past though not as many as Myanmar. For Laos's torture room? Well, Cambodia is willing to blame anyone who made her get a torture room in the first place.

And...Thailand's neighbour from the South, the one whom he always asked to be with him...Malaysia. Thailand, most times, try to get Malaysia to 'be one with him' with pretty much ends up with a durian to his head or face that will knock him out. Malaysia was 'engaged' to Thailand in some way long ago. Thailand literally carried her away despite protests, punches, kicks and maybe cuts or bruises on his face. Right now he still asks her to 'be one with him' earning him a durian to the head. Vietnam is never surprised whenever Thailand showed up at her doorstep with a durian stuck at his bleeding head.

He may seem like a guy who loves his elephant Toto and getting Malaysia to be one with him but like others, whenever his family is in danger, you'll see a dark, serious side of him that he rarely shows. He's a formidable opponent and one should not underestimate him that easily. But he's mostly neutral...or something like 'you scratch my back while I scratch yours' long ago when the interests involve Malaya. Because he had acquired some parts of Malaya with help of powerful forces and till now, even without powerful forces help, he still try to get Malaysia to be one with him, countless times, despite earning a durian to his head also countless times to the point Vietnam got tired of patching up his wounds.

Nevertheless, Thailand is part of the ASEAN family and despite bloody history, conflicts, durians and craziness, their bond remain strong as ever. Among other ASEAN like Indonesia, Philippines and Brunei, he's the one you can talk to but to Singapore...let's just say...mutual though Thailand is keen on getting Malaysia to 'be one with him' and Singapore is trying not to be jealous. Oh yes, Timor Leste, Thailand likes babysitting her being the young one among the ASEAN. Though recently Timor wanted to be a bit more mature but Thailand still cannot resist carrying her on his shoulders.

Despite the bloody wars, conflicts, disputes and durians thrown at his head, Thailand never stopped smiling, whether happy, creepy or scary or challenging, as he look forward for the future where a peaceful era will come which he and his family will enjoy their life together without restrictions.

As he made his wish while gazing at the blue sky, he silently hoped there will be nothing to destroy the bond he created with his family. Waiting from a distance was his family, the ASEAN, carrying the necessary equipments for a grand family reunion in the form of a picnic. Cambodia waved at the Thai, asking him to hurry up. Toto nudged Thailand, motioning him to move as well. The Thai laughed as he carried Toto in his arms and began walking towards the direction where his family is standing.

**-END-**

**A/N: **This is becoming like a monologue already =_=. Originally I wanted to see them playing baseball but I cannot write that out. The difficult thing is not the idea but is how you write that idea into the story. I apologise if there are some grammar error or stuff (I was sleepy when I wrote this and considering the time now it's way past my bedtime). Adding diarrhea earlier and a growling stomach at 12:32 am. Anyway, three more chapters to go before I head to Philippines! As usual, **read and review**~. Remember, a review per chapter keeps the author writing~ (I made that thing up /slapped)


	18. Be One With Me Ana

**A/N:** A request by **mal19 (DeviantArt)**. His/Her request is Yandere x Malaysia and since my mood is swinging to ThaiMalay, I choose Thailand to be _yandere_. This chapter will feature Thai-kun again with the difference is that it will be Yandere!Thai-kun along with Malaysia.****

**Warnings:** Yandere characters

**Characters:** Malaysia, Singapore and Thailand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the characters involved.

AU: Where Thai-kun is a _yandere_ and Singa-kun is the straight guy brother

...

It was another normal and beautiful Sunday in Singapore and the Singaporean nation finally got the relaxation he needed after a long week of work. Right now, he sits in front of the computer drinking his coffee in peace, watching some random videos that will clear his stress when suddenly his door was knocked down, startling him, causing Singapore to nearly choke on his coffee as he spun around to check who on earth knocked his door down though he had a feeling it's his sister.

As he predicted it's his sister, Malaysia who just knocked down his-

"SINGA! HIDE ME! HURRY!" was Malaysia's first words after she knocked down his door. Singapore raised an eyebrow, his thoughts on the door forgotten.

"What you do this time?" Singapore asked, slightly irritated.

Malaysia ignored him as her eyes darted around for a good hiding place. The giant basket in the corner seems tempting for her to hide. She walked over to the basket, lifted the lid and stepped into the basket before getting the lid to cover the top. Singapore merely stared at the scene before him, at loss for words.

"What on earth..." Singapore muttered.

Then came the doorbell. Singapore turned his head to the front door, wondering who could it be. He walked over to the front door to open it and perhaps greet the 'guest' but what he does not expect is that he was greeted with a sharp object pointing at him along with a certain nation with a pretty scary aura who just happened to live just north of his sister's place.

"Hi there Singapore _ana_~, by any chance have you seen Malaysia passing through here?" Thailand asked 'sweetly'.

A bead of sweat trailed down Singapore's cheek despite the air-conditioner is practically cooling the place. He had a choice to make, should he give up his sister or should he just let the Thai enter the house and...

"I haven't seen her today Thailand." Singapore flat out lie, he sincerely hope it'll be convincing enough to get this dangerous object off and never see the Thai for the day again.

Thailand smiled even wider, Singapore flinched at that 'smile', it's screaming danger all over.

"Okay then Singapore~, then I shall ask this lion figure here." said Thailand as he pulled out a stuffed lion toy which Singapore's gut feeling kinda say that it kind of represents him.

"Singa, do you know where Malaysia is?" Thailand asked the stuffed lion.

Silence...

"Oh you do! Where is she?" Thailand asked again. The stuffed toy didn't even move or say anything. Then, Thailand nodded "She is? I see, _terima kasih_ Singa~, I'm afraid this is where we would say goodbye~." Thailand used the sharp object from just now, which is a pair of scissors and stabbed the stuffed lion on the location of its 'heart'. Singapore felt a stab to his heart as he watched. Right now he pitied the stuffed lion for being tortured by the Thai. But isn't Thailand suppose to be...peace loving? What on earth happened to him? Did England zapped him with magic or something?!

Thailand shifted his attention back to Singapore and said "Malaysia is inside ana~."

Singapore gulped. Yikes. "I think you must be overthinking Thailand. I can confirm that Malaysia did not pass by here earlier. Besides, how can a stuffed animal even say so?"

"Singapore~~, don't lie~. Because if you do~" Thailand holds out the shiny pair of scissors hat seemed to glint earlier.

"I swear I don't know where!" Singapore defended.

Thailand's aura changes from worser to worst "Anaanaanaanananaanaanaana~~"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Malaysia shivered as she tried to stay hidden in the giant basket. Drats, Singa's down already! Calm Malaysia, don't show that you're here. If he finds out that you're hiding in here-

"Found you~~" Thailand's awfully cheery voice rang out. Malaysia flinched as she shakily turned to Thailand who is standing above her. Her eyes widen in fear as she tried to think of ways to escape.

"STAY AWAY!" Malaysia cried out.

"Ufufu~, now I have my _waifu_ back~. Come _waifu_~, let's watch the torture of your beloved~. Don't think of running away or I might be forced to kill you and I don't want that to happen~~" Thailand happily said, lifting the basket with Malaysia in it and walked away humming happily despite the constant cries and protests from the Malaysian.

...

**A/N:** Sorry if this isn't good enough, I was watching anime and as well as busy which led to me being emotionally stressed because there are some people who act as if they know me well when in fact they don't. My mom didn't help in any way at all. The nagging feeling about the trip to the Philippines and the feeling of being teased for my height and everything by my relatives, having my personal space invaded by nosy relatives. It's like I'm not getting a break at all from these stuff!

Sorry for the whining and complaining but my emotions are being tested lately. Anyway, I'll start the next chapter ASAP!


	19. ASEAN RPG Part 1

**A/N: **Random thought. I want to see RPG theme now. Originally posted in DeviantArt but due to lack of access of WiFi on my laptop, this chapter cannot be posted on Fanfiction.

**Warnings:** Craziness count?

**Characters:** ASEAN 10

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu

...

**ASEAN RPG**

...

In every RPG, selecting your character is always important. One major reason is for a major advantage in the later stages of the game and the other...you just want to have a cool/cute/awesome/handsome/powerful character as your leader or job for your character...it's for the purpose of displaying your strength.

Thus it is the main problem Cambodia is facing right now. Choosing the right job.

In this crazy RPG America proudly created, what type of job would be suitable? Healer? Archer? Knight? Mage? Soldier? Hero? Ninja? Priest? _Kathoey_? Narcissistic Old Sod?

Wow, there's hero and ninja, maybe he can choose ninja. Cambodia chooses 'Ninja'.

_Sorry, the option 'Ninja' is not available unless Japan chose the 'Ninja' option. Japan hates people playing ninja without him.  
_  
Cambodia slammed his hands on the table. "What the *beep*! Is he that desperate in playing ninja?!"

_Yes, he is. Give the cute guy a chance. It's not everyday he gets to play ninja. Now be a good boy and give others a chance.  
_  
Cambodia stared at the screen. Is this game...telling him that? He shrugged, whatever, there's still other options. So Cambodia looked through the options again. He chooses 'hero'.

_Nice choice there but hero is for a certain hamburger maniac nation only.  
_  
Cambodia's eyebrow twitched. "Then why did you include it into the game in the first place?"

Of course, a name would also be needed when you play RPG. Will you put your name or have the system to generate a name for you?

Singapore tried to use his own cool name. His glasses shone as he typed in the name he wanted to use. Since there is a limit, he has to think thoroughly on what to use. Right now, he had thought of a good name.

Singa. Singapore nodded. A good name indeed. He'll show the others how suitable the name Singa really is for him. Last time his sister made a remark on what did Sang Nila Utama see that time to even name him that. Honestly, Singapore was ticked off by that. So he clicked 'OK' and waited.

_Sorry, Singa is not acceptable for there is no lions in Singapore. Please choose another name.  
_  
"Now you use common sense?!"

_It is a must to use common sense in games. For a name, try 'Megane', it suits you so well.  
_  
A dark aura surrounds Singapore as the Singaporean glared at the screen. First this game used common sense and now it suggested another name?

"Oi, I don't like it. Change another!" Singapore demanded.

_Understood. This game will try its best to give you the best name ever. How about 'Normal'? It's a six character name and it suits you very well.  
_  
It took everything in Singapore to not flipped the table or something close. This game is getting on his nerves. Who created this game?! Oh he's going to find out who did this and-

_Okay fine cranky pants. How about 'Haruhi'? It's a popular name to be used. Hey there's also 'Haruka'. It can be used for both genders or 'Makoto'? If not Sing-Sing would be fine. Why? It's cute. Better than 'Singa is Awesomely Normal' and 'Ukeish'. _

Singapore pondered on borrowing a bazooka from his sister. She isn't using _that_ at the moment right?

...

In RPGs, there is always a first quest. If you fulfill the first quest, you can proceed to the next since it is unlocked from completing the first quest. In this RPG, the first quest is usually the key...the key to unlock and gain. If you're a new starter, the first can help you gain some stuff. It's nothing too difficult. The game will have a guide available when you do your first quest.

Philippines is getting ready to do her first quest for the game like any normal players when they just play the game.

_Find the village chief of Town XY to get the first quest.  
_  
So Philippines clicked on the map and as well as one of the places on the map. At the town square was the village chief, Philippines clicked on the village chief and a box appears. Philippines blinked at the box as it says to 'Type here'. Create your own conversation? Unusual but...who cares.

**Piri: **Hi

**Town Chief:** Hello there, I haven't you seen you around these areas.

**Piri:** I'm Piri, an archer from Town XX. I came here for my first quest.

**Town Chief:** Ah I see, welcome to Town XY, mango freak. I am Novilo, a town chief.

Philippines felt her eyebrow twitched. Mango freak? Not very nice.

**Piri:** Thank you Mr. Novilo. May I have my first quest?

**Town Chief: **Certainly mango freak. Your first quest is...

**Piri: **Is?

**Town Chief:** ...Do the Chicken Dance.

**Piri:** ...Balut attack!

_Wasting food plus attacking the town chief -15 HP._

"He started it! That good for nothing old man." Philippines muttered the last part angrily.

Insulting old people -20 HP

"Damn it..."

Cursing -10 HP

...

**A/N:** That's all for now. Since I'm leaving for Philippines tomorrow early morning, I'll split this into parts so I can write the other two in Word as no WiFi is needed. Not all of my family members have WiFi install in their house and their houses are pretty far from each other and also...I might have to tag along with my mother to see her 'gang' of her 'times'.


	20. ASEAN RPG Part 2

**A/N:** Happy Birthday to me! I'm back with part 2 of ASEAN RPG ~

This time we'll be focusing on Indonesia, Laos and Vietnam. How do they fare in the RPG world? Let's find out~

**Warnings:** OOC maybe?, craziness

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu**

**The ASEAN Way © MimiTan96/mimi-chan and aliling-chan**

...

**ASEAN RPG  
Part 2  
**  
...

Indonesia smiled as she finally logged in to the game. The game is still in the developing process and Indonesia is lucky enough to get her hands on it. Although the term 'made in China' scare her a little but with a lot of persuading, she decided to give it a try.

The screen lighted up, showing a certain character she did not even want to see in her entire life. It's the nightmare of majority of otaku living on this Earth, Yup people, meet P*co from BnP ladies and gentlemen.

"Welcome Indo45, I'm Pico, nice to meet you. I shall be your guide throughout this game."

Indonesia remained stiff. She literally turned into stone only to be blown away as ashes by some wind. Oh how can the world treat her like this? She should have rejected this from the start.

"Let's be on our way shall we Master?" P*co said as he turned around, took a few steps, before falling face first onto the ground. A rip was heard and something was revealed...

Indonesia used this chance to shut the game off. Turning to the side where her komodo dragon is resting, she smiled 'sweetly'.

"Komodo~, let's pay the developer of this game a visit~ shall we?"

...

Allies. Summoning. Everyone summoned their own 'allies' through a summon button. Many prayed desperately to get some rare allies with formidable attacks while some...prefer the art only. RPGs offer some things that may help with the summoning of rare and powerful allies.

Laos prayed with all her might as she pressed the summon button. She breathed in. Holds her breath with eyes closed, hoping desperately that she can get at least a strong ally in her team.

"Please let me have a strong card, please, oh please let me have it."

Once the summoning is over, Laos checked the cards she summoned. She stared at her computer in disbelief. What. The. Beep.

One of the cards, if she is not mistaken has the picture of a certain Frenchman she knew, naked with a red rose covering his 'thing' between his legs.

**Card Name: Frog aka Francis Bonnefoy aka Love Expert  
Level: 1/50  
Skill: L'amour (Spreading love which increases defense of allies)**

**Attack: 3300/6600  
Defense: 3500/6800**

What Laos did next was clicking the 'sell card' button. Then, she summoned another. What she get was...

**Card Name: Singa-kun  
Level: 1/50  
Skill: Kiasu (Deals slight damage to enemies)  
Attack: 3200/5600  
Defense: 3100/5500**

Laos stared at the card. First France and now Singapore? Okay, one more summoning. Laos repeated what she did earlier (the whole praying thing) and opened her eyes once more. What she saw really tempted her into throwing away this game far, far away.

**Card Name: Boku no P*co  
Level: 1/30  
Skill: Himself (Scars the minds and eyes of majority of otaku. Deals significant damage to enemies who are otaku.)  
Attack: 1200/4800  
Defense: 1200/4800**

...

RPG? What is that? Vietnam wondered. She is not as active as the other ASEAN but Thailand insisted that she gives it a shot. She installed a RPG game recommended by Thailand (strange enough, he's the only one who insisted on recommending this game when the others practically cursed that game).

In games, you will face some enemies (be it monsters or whatever). When you're facing an enemy, you need allies or cards to defeat them. For Vietnam, all she needs is her trusty oar. Many fell victims to her good oar, including America and France. Heck, even the ASEAN, despite being close were not spared at all.

_Enemy spotted!  
_  
A large monster appeared before the Vietnamese. Vietnam remained unfazed at its size.

"BOW BEFORE ME YOU PITIFUL HUMANS!" the monster roared.

Vietnam pulled out her oar and examined it. She nodded "Needs sharpening later."

She walked towards the monster with her oar in her hands. The monster attacked and Vietnam swung her oar.

_Oar Attack -90 HP_

_Oar Attack -90 HP._

_Monster cried -20 HP_

Vietnam cleared her throat and showed her oar.

_Sorry, Vietnam will have less 1 HP instead of -20 HP._

Vietnam smiled in satisfaction. Her oar can be trusted at all times. Definitely the most reliable weapon around.

**-END-**

**A/N:** First day of class and I'm exhausted. Too soon after I came back from my holidays. Two subjects only this semester. My friend literally want to add more zeroes to the 10000 % to make it trillion when she found out.

Subjects are Federal Constitution (Perlembagaan Malaysia) and Writing Skills. Since I learn some things about Malaysia. I might as well update FDM. If only I can use Shadow Clone on myself...


	21. ASEAN RPG Part 3

**A/N:** **Part second part of ASEAN RPG. Initially relieved I am able to proceed to the 2nd year of my degree. Although I didn't really get desirable results but I know my effort pays off. My goal is not far from me now.**

**To Guest reviewers, sorry I wasn't able to reply. But I can assure you that I had read every single one of your review and your request shall not go unheard by me. However, it might take time. Now that my cousin is going to move in with us for quite a while so with the laptop acting crazy whenever I wanted to post in DA...it's irritating.**

**This was updated for few times. More since my Mac went freezing itself before having WiFi problems popping out. If you guys know a solution let me know. I've been restarting and shutting down for couple of times. Thankfully it's not dead and I can still type my assignments there.**

**Anyway, to those who are celebrating Hari Raya... **

**Selamat Hari Raya Aidilfitri~**

**Warnings:** OCs, craziness****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the characters

...

**ASEAN RPG Part 3**

...

In every RPG, your team members will have their own special abilities. However, certain conditions are required when you use the team's special abilities. Some of your team members' special abilities are so awesome while some are just so-so while some...not so appealing.

It is common sense you would want some with good special ability to wipe out your enemies without blinking an eye. Something so powerful and terrifying! Oh the power it's going to release! The critical hits! The points! The rewards!

Malaysia gave the villain laugh more like the 'Daughter of Evil' laugh as she finally got the chance her new rare card's special ability. "Finally, the world is in my hands~. Huhu~, I can rule the world with this~."

"Now, rise my precious, it's time for your awakening~!" Malaysia pressed the special button on the screen. As she pressed the confirm button, the special ability activated.

The card, a tough humanoid like warrior, unleashed its special at his enemies. Malaysia unconsciously brought her fingernails close to her mouth as she watched. Finally, these enemies can be annihilated at one good swoop! Oh yes she is so going to show it off to Singa, Indon and many more to prove how powerful her card is!

"GO! ANNIHILATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM IN THE FIELD!" Malaysia ordered in her 'Daughter of Evil' tone. It's time. It's finally time!

The card, as if it heard her orders, obeyed without questions. Great~, now all she has to do is ring up Singa or maybe Indon to brag and-

"HELL FARTING AWAY!"

Malaysia's eyes were nearly bulging out as a single 'WT Beep' occupied her thoughts before falling onto the floor, in a comedy way. She managed to climb back into sitting position as she tried the attack again.

"HELL FARTING AWAY!"

Malaysia checked the special ability's info panel.

_Hell Farting Away. Reduce surrounding enemies' HP drastically. Warning: Only use when your allies are far or your allies would received a drop in HP.  
_  
"WHAT KIND OF A STUPID ATTACK IS THAT? DAMN YOU, YOU'RE JUST FOLLOWING G*NTAMA!"

_Don't call it stupid, it's a brilliant idea that could be sold for millions._

"Sold for millions my foot! THAT ATTACK IS TERRIBLE!"

_How dare you look down on the world's greatest gift?_

A vein appeared at the Malaysian's forehead as she smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. "Ah I see, greatest gift I see. Then...how about I give you the world's greatest piece of my mind?"

RPGs is all about friendship and cooperation. Don't you agree? You meet different people, get to know them and soon you'll be BFFs. Does that apply to you? No? Yes? Well, RPGs encourage you to make friends to get through thick and thin, through hot and cold, for better or for worst and many more.

With that said...

"Will you be one with me ana~?" Thailand asked, with a smile. His aura gotten somehow brighter despite the other's aura is getting dangerously dark and scary.

The other smiled 'sweetly'. "Oh my, I don't even know what to say."

"Easy ana~. Just say yes and we can be together forever~~." Thailand answered.

The person that was asked did not say anything. She still had that smile on her face however her aura is getting closer and closer to the Demon King's type of evil aura. The person stretched out her hand, waiting for the Thai to take hers. Thailand's aura got even brighter and flowerier as he takes her hand into his. "Oh my waifu~, how I wait for this enchanted moment for years~."

"Oh...yes~, for many, many years~. Just to do this~."

"Will you cherish this moment my beloved waifu~?"

"Oh yes, more than ever, my dear~. But," the person lets go of her hand and walked a distance away from the Thai. "I need to do this first." The person turned around, jumped high into the air before giving the Thai a splendid kick, successfully sending him to the ground. "Now scram before I use you as a bait for the Demon King."

**...TBC...**

**A/N: I'm out of ideas...maybe because I got too hook on reading Natsume Yuujinchou manga. The anime version is not bad as well though I skip some episodes since my ****_kokoro _****won't be able to handle it...the feels...anyway, I will continue this. Slow updates since cousin is moving in temporarily and maybe because I got too hook on manga...too distracted...**

**I'm continuing Brunei and Myanmar next.**

**Better manga than news. Nothing good at the news. Mostly politics. That's where my mood will be ruined. Anyway, Malaysians, have a great Raya holiday~**


	22. Meeting

Meeting

It has been two years since then…so long yet it seems like yesterday…on this fateful day, the ASEAN countries arrived at Malaysia's place in the busy city of Kuala Lumpur. The meeting is an important one and none could afford to miss it. After all, this meeting will determine everything.

"Now then, you must have wondered about the reason you were called here." Malaysia, the host of this meeting said in a grave tone.

The others nodded.

The host nation took a deep breath before facing the other members of ASEAN with a serious look. Seeing the serious look on the host nation face was no joke, even her eyes betray no lies.

"Malaysia, are you sure about this?" Singapore asked worriedly from her left.

The female nation nodded. "Yes Singapore. There is no turning back."

Everyone couldn't help but swallow their saliva. Is this it? What is she going to say? Is the world ending as they speak? Did America give up his hamburgers?

"My fellow ASEAN friends, as you know, this fanfic has been ongoing for two years." Malaysia started.

Everyone nodded.

"Yes, it was out of a whim that she wrote about this." Philippines said, remembering everyone's first appearance in the first chapter.

"However, we didn't receive much reviews lately." Brunei added, pointing out the lack of reviews for recent chapters.

Vietnam nodded. "True. The author is losing her motivation to write. Although there are some but…with all of the stuff happening around us. She just don't feel like writing."

That's when everyone realised.

Laos turned desperately to the host nation. "Malaysia, please say it isn't true! Please tell me the author isn't giving up on this fanfic!"

Cambodia clenched his fists on his folded knees, letting some tears escaped his eyes. "This is so unfair…why…when we don't have much appearance…are we…going to disappear just like that?"

Myanmar leaned over to the Cambodian and patted his back, comforting the other as he voiced out his thoughts. "We should have seen it coming. I never thought it will be this soon…"

Philippines bursts into tears, her hands covering her face as she sobbed. "Just because I got so hook on ALDUB that my appearance is not important anymore! Now I don't have any appearance!"

"Easy for you to say!" Indonesia sobbed. "My screen time is lesser than you guys recently! My screen time got robbed and you just compensate me with ASEAN RPG! Damn you Thailand, Malon! You dare do this to me!?"

Both Brunei and Vietnam sighed. Indeed their appearance is only at ASEAN RPG…what a life…no one is going to read more about them…

"With that said," Thailand spoke up as he stood. Everyone's attention was drawn to him. The Thai then walked over to sit beside the Malaysian. He stretches his arms out and hugs her from the side. "At least let me hug my _waifu_ before this fanfic ends."

A vein appeared and twitched at the side of the Malaysian's head. Annoyed, she gives her darling a good uppercut, sending him to the ceiling, ignoring the new holes created at the ceiling.

"Go hug the ceiling for me then." Malaysia cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "As I was saying, this important matter we are to discuss about is-"

"Our final appearance?" Philippines sniffed.

"No"

"Pokemon GO release?" Indonesia added.

"No"

"The author's desperate search for people who play otogi?" Brunei asked.

"No. Before you go adding some stuff, let me finish first damn it! You guys are jumping to conclusions too quick!" Malaysia glared at her three neighbours before clearing her throat once more.

Malaysia shifted her attention back to the member nations once again. "Okay, I'll start all over. As you know, this fanfic has been going on for two years and…there is not many reading this lately, double it with the author's lack of mood in writing this."

Everyone held their breath. A bead of sweat trailed down Singapore's cheek despite the presence of the cold air from the air-conditioner in the room.

"We haven't had any celebration for the anniversary of this fanfic." Malaysia finished.

**-Line Break de aru-**

"We haven't had any celebration for the anniversary of this fanfic." Malaysia finished.

It was soon followed by a pin-drop silence in the room as the remaining members out of the ten members of ASEAN digested the information…slowly before everyone including Singapore snapped back to reality with a "WHHHAAAAATTTTT!"

Malaysia instinctively covered her ears from the outburst by her 'neighbours' and glared at them for being 'loud' and also the possibility of damaging her ear drum. Almost everyone were at lost for words.

"Because other fanfics or rather the authors usually celebrate the anniversary of their fanfics like 'yay~, it's been a year since I wrote this~' or 'this fanfic has entered its third year~', so the author wanted to try doing that but she has no idea how and her brain is kind of in BL zone of Drrr and also seiyuu." Malaysia explained, with a sigh, she continues. "She felt bad about leaving everyone hanging as they wait for the next chapter. She knows that feel. After all, she has been in that scenario plenty of times."

"So," Cambodia began. "She's not giving up on this fanfic?"

Malaysia shrugged. "No idea. That depends on the readers if they don't want to read it. As long as there is someone waiting for the next chapter, this fanfic will go on for a while. That's why, the author is making this effort despite wanting to venture into other categories of anime in the world of fanfics."

Brunei raised his hand. "How about the author's desperate search for people who play that new game ot*gi?"

Singapore nodded. "Yeah, about that, the author is helping her old guild leader in recruiting members for their new guild since it's event time in the game. The plan on recruiting old members…well, hard to say. The other old members seemed to 'spirited away' as the Japanese people like to put it."

Malaysia nodded with her eyes closed and arms crossed. "Yup, for now, ot*gi guild members issues should be pushed aside. The most important thing is…how do we celebrate the anniversary of The ASEAN Way fanfic?"

Vietnam raised her hand. "How about something simple like with big cakes? Make it chocolate please."

"Chocolate cakes you mean?" Malaysia raised an eyebrow.

Vietnam nodded slightly. "Yes, America can handle the fees. After all, I have his credit card." The Vietnamese then pulled out a fancy credit card. Not a word was uttered in the first few seconds. No one is sure what to say after seeing the Vietnamese holding America's fancy credit card.

"How did you get his credit card?" Myanmar willed himself to asked, hoping he won't be knocked out with a blow to the head by her oar.

"He gave it to me." Vietnam answered with a small smile.

'_You threaten him didn't you?_' was everyone's thoughts but they refrained themselves from speaking out for the sake of their lives. Their lives are more precious than anything else.

Then a light bulb was switched on on Philippines' head. "Oh how about a concert or dance competition like-"

"What kind of songs?" Singapore questioned.

"Vocaloid?" Indonesia suggested.

"I don't mind any as long as I can be with my waifu~." Thailand said, inching a little closer to the Malaysian, who is very tempted in punching the lights out of her northern neighbour. Malaysia took a deep breath before speaking. "We shall let the readers decide. Fancy or not. Vocaloid or local songs. Concert or not. Party? What kind of party? The readers shall decide in the reviews!"

Thailand clapped his hands. "That's wonderful ana~. I know a great love song for the two of –USSS!"

Soon, the Thai finds himself on the floor. Surprisingly, his glasses remained fine despite his '_waifu_' threw him somewhere a little further from her. Vietnam sighed as she pulled out her first aid kit. This Thai really amazes her in some ways yet he is still standing despite getting hit every single time.

"With that said, please comment your opinions and suggestions ana~"


	23. Of Underwear and Party Planning

**A/N:** Thank you to those who have reviewed this story, your suggestions are very interesting and worth it. Since majority of you have voted for Vocaloid, the ASEAN shall have a party with Vocaloid karaoke. How will it be? Read to find out!

….

Another meeting was held but this time at Singapore's place, and to the Singaporean's dismay, it was a rather sudden meeting. After all, his sister, Malaysia had somehow waltzed her way through the immigration officers without much fuss (usually they would have contacted him first) and kicked his door open (surprisingly she still had the strength to do so) while he was in his underwear…read only his underwear, his red and white boxers. Doesn't she know how to ring the doorbell or even knock? Heck, she even brought the whole gang with her. How did those officers? Wait, did she-

"Oi Singa, hurry up! We're going to start the meeting soon!" his sister called from the living room.

Singapore cursed under his breath as he puts on a simple I Heart Singapore shirt and a pair of black shorts before stomping out of the room, glaring at everyone who seemed to act like nothing had happened at all, but his glare was more focused on his sister who just happened to come from his north.

"Who is the one that barged into my house and practically decided to host a meeting without my permission!?" Singapore demanded angrily.

Malaysia gave a teasing smirk, which further irritates her brother. "Oh? Come on Singa, I seen you naked already. What for need to be so shy one? Plus you have such tasteless underwear. Call me when you come over to my place, I go buy you some decent ones."

Singapore's face was literally beet red as he resisted the urge to yell at the top of his lungs that will lead to the neighbours to call the police and it'll give him a lot of work to do. Thus, he only gritted his teeth while trying to maintain a professional look. Unfortunately, he looked quite terrible at doing so.

"Thank you for your offer Kak, but I might have to turn it down." Singapore said, trying to ignore the veins that kept popping out everywhere. Why didn't LKY let him keep a bazooka? He had a very good and justified reason to do so!

"But Singapore, you cannot do this! Even though you're richer than us, you should have at least go for a nicer underwear instead of those tasteless boxers. You'll put your people to shame if they know!" Philippines quipped, not helping at all. Okay, screw the rules; he needs a bazooka right now.

Indonesia had to hold back her laughter at that. It was too good! Nevertheless, she couldn't help agree with the two, Singapore needs a more professional or classy underwear.

Vietnam sighed. "Honestly, even America has some good taste in these, although they're just his own flag. But he had some good ones."

Laos nodded in agreement.

"Are we here for the meeting or are we here to talk about my underwear?" Singapore asked, forcing a smile while glaring at the girls.

Malaysia sighed. "Okay, okay, cranky pants. Take a seat. The meeting is about to start."

…

Now, they were all seated around Singapore's dining table. Malaysia took the singular seat at the front as the host of the meeting despite the different venue while a fuming Singapore took the one at the end of the table.

The seating order of the ASEAN, as shown below:

Malaysia – Indonesia – Brunei – Cambodia – Vietnam

Laos – Myanmar – Thailand – Philippines – Singapore

Malaysia cleared her throat as she spoke. "We shall begin today's meeting then. Today's agenda is Singapore's tasteless underwear."

A large book was thrown at Malaysia's face. "ENOUGH ABOUT MY UNDERWEAR ALREADY LAH!" Singapore yelled angrily, ignoring his sister as she fell onto the floor with the book.

"I have something to say." Laos raised her hand. "Singapore's underwear is tasteless, no it's bland. Even an orangutan will have a better taste in selecting one."

Singapore slammed his hands onto the table angrily glaring at Laos. "WHAT'S WITH YOU AND MY UNDERWEAR!? LEAVE MY UNDERWEAR OUT OF THIS! AND WHAT'S AN ORANGUTAN GOT TO DO WITH THIS!?"

Brunei nodded. "I agree. Even the orangutans back at my place have really good taste."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GOOD TASTE!? AND WHAT DO YOU USE THE ORANGUTANS FOR!? LET THEM LIVE LIKE NORMAL LAH!"

Malaysia got up from the floor with a sigh. "Even if I was trying to help you…you threw a heavy book at your own sister."

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO HELP AT? DISCUSSING ABOUT MY UNDERWEAR WHEN YOU SHAMELESSLY BROKE DOWN MY DOOR AND INTRUDED MY HOUSE!" Singapore pointed accusingly at Malaysia, who seemed a bit disappointed at her brother's rejection.

"Now, now ana~. Let's talk about something else okay~? Like me marrying-" Thailand never got to finished as the large book was thrown at his face next. The smile was still planted on his face.

"Oops, my hand slipped." Malaysia said monotonously.

"Don't do this Malaysia, I forgot to bring my first aid kit with me so you don't have to hit him now." Vietnam said.

Myanmar stared at Vietnam. "So you're saying it's okay for Malaysia to torture Thailand however as she likes?"

"I'm not saying-"

Singapore couldn't keep it in anymore. Oh well, he tried.

"GET BACK TO THE MAIN TOPIC OF OUR MEETING YOU GOOD FOR NOTHINGS!"

…

Malaysia cleared her throat once more. "Eh…so the real topic is related to the last chapter."

Philippines blinked as she clapped in realization. "Oh, that anniversary thing!"

Malaysia nodded. "Right, we have asked our readers to throw in their suggestions. After some good readers have thrown in their suggestions, the majority would be Vocaloid…if we have some sort of concert or karaoke. Although some said traditional songs would be better…then there are suggestions of using Western songs…"

"Hmm…Vocaloid…" they were all deep in thought. What kind of Vocaloid song should they use?

"Senbonzakura~" Vietnam sang, attempting to sound like Luka.

Myanmar frowned. "Even if it is a popular song…it has nothing to do with us…"

"But! It's still Vocaloid yes? Then let's use it!" Vietnam insisted, leaning closer to the Burmese man. Myanmar sweat dropped at that. "You just want to sing Senbonzakura, don't you?"

Vietnam's face flushed. "And what if I want to!"

"Uh…I have no problem with that but…stop acting like those stereotypes tsun tsun girls. It's creeping me out more than seeing Thailand wearing a fairy costume."

Singapore literally face palmed. This meeting is going nowhere; he should have predicted this might happened. Meetings will end up with no fruitful results with these idiots here. If only he could come up with an idea of his own…

Then it hits him. He could! Rushing into his room to get his laptop, he came back to the meeting table holding his laptop with a grin as he turns it on. With this he can do it! He can finally solve it!

"What are you searching for Singapore?" Indonesia asked, getting up from her seat and approached the Singaporean who seems to be typing something on his laptop. The other ASEAN members soon join Indonesia to check what's Singapore seemed to be typing on his laptop.

Laos gasped. "D-Don't tell me!"

Myanmar raised an eyebrow. "Bad End Night?"

"But there's ten of us!" Cambodia pointed out.

Singapore chuckled darkly. "I know that. That is why, we'll have duets! The readers can decide the songs! Be it Kagerou Project, Story of Evil, Kokoro or whatever!"

Malaysia whistled. "Wow, what a way to finish that Singapore."

Singapore shrugged. "Well, the author wants to write the Olympic/Pokemon GO release so I need to wrap this up and throw everything at the readers. The readers will have until 28 August to decide and cast in their playlist. The author will be on study break leave until 25 August. That's why the author decides to extend to 28 so she can slacked off a bit."

Thailand clapped. "Very good Singapore, then let us have the readers to cast in who shall sing the duets. Pairings are acceptable. That's why…ship till your heart's desire with songs!"

"And I have very few scenes again…" Brunei pouted. Indonesia patted him on the back. "Be thankful that you can have the closing scene."


End file.
